Eternal Eyes
by sean19
Summary: New Story. Centers around Ami Mizuno and Taiki Kou, Premonitions reappearing in their dreams; what does it mean? should they be serious or just be nightmares?
1. Intro

Intro

Hi, minna this is my first and **only** story, which is coming soon. I read a lot of Usagi and Seiya stories by other writers; however, there aren't a lot of Ami/Taiki nor Minako /Yaten stories. Originally I like Mamo-chan/Usagi , Seiya and Usagi being second, and Ami/Taiki being third.

I didn't really plan on writing anything but I got an inspiration to write about Ami and Taiki, so this story is about them. I like these two. Ami-Chan is one of my favorites.

I hope this Ami/Taiki story goes really well. It will be up soon. I 'm very new to this, so wish me luck.


	2. Ami no premonitions

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

A woman with long violet hair is panicly walking around in a room looking worrily.

- I hope she can get her to come here she is our last hope; I don't know what else to do.

The woman stop walking and sat down on a nearby sofa and fold both her hands together and pray.

-Believe, every thing will be alright, the princess will bring her here to stop him. He is a trador, how could he be against us, for what? You use to be a good person, what has happened to you. I use to love you but, I guess not.

The woman took out a necklace, it had a purple gem dangling from it, the gem was surrounded by a silver membrane. She held it tight in her fist and signed.

- You use to be a good person ' til you let jealousy and anger rule your ways. I hope she can get through you. She'll make you stop the anger in your heart.

She stood up and walked out of the room down to a long, enormous hallway, turn left and passed three doors down to a door. She put her hand on the door knob which is made of sapphire, and slowly turn it. It led to a much bigger room; there was a king size bed, before it were two couches on either side with a table in between. A vase with Aster flowers in them. There were two more vases fill with Aster flowers on the bed stands. If you go pass the couches, there is a build in fire place. The room was painted a shade of light blue. The woman walk slowly to the bed and sat on it, taking in the nice smell of vanilla and wild fruits.

Tears glisting in her eyes, she missed the two important people who stayed in this room. Kami sama, be careful Miki, I miss you already; you're like my own daughter I never had.

* * *

><p>It was a sunny day in Tokyo; the warm, breezy weather fulfilled every one's good morning. Ami had just finish school for today and is now waiting up for her two best friends so they can head up to the park to have a pick nick with the others.<p>

-"Are you ready to go" Rei said running up to Ami, who, was waiting patiently.

-There's one more we have to wait for, Ami said.

-Humph, we should just leave her, she always running late, even when class is over ….uh such a shame. -

-HEY...The reason why it took me long because I had to rewrite my paper over…I accidently knock over my coke and it spill all over my desk and I had to write it over cause it was DUE TODAY. Usagi yelled as she ran up to the two.

-Uhh clumsy as always, you never learn Odango Atama.

-Rei-chan you evil youma!

-Nani, Come here you little….before she got a chance to knock out Usagi; Ami step in, breaking the two apart before it got fierce. -

-Usagi-chan , Rei-chan Yamette right this instant! We're college students now, think about it.

It was three years later that the girls had graduated from Juuban High School; each of them had gone separate ways to their dreams they wanted to achieve. Ami graduated with honors attended to a high-top University to study medicine and becoming a great doctor that she always wanted to be her whole life. Next year, she planning on studying aboard in Germany and staying there a year or two.

Usagi had got herself together and pass all her classes in high school and maintain a 3.3 g.p.a and attending to the same University as Ami, Usagi is taking up sociology since she is becoming the Neo Queen and is interested to know more about society and its people in today's community.

Rei is now a Shinto Priestess, she is attending the same college as Ami and Usagi and majoring in modern art.

-Whatever I'm the bigger person so I will end this, Usagi said as she sticks her nose in air and walking forward.

-The only bigger person you of is the stomach, Rei snapped back.

- I am very healthy for that for your F.Y.I.

Ami just sweat drop and shook her head. In the Juuban park all five girls are eating, chatting, and enjoying themselves.

-Mako-chan your famous roast beef sandwiches always keeps me full everytime, Usagi said stuffing another one in her mouth.

-No, the strawberry short cake is the number ONE, said Minako while finishing up her last bite of it.

-Wait and see, my world own restaurant is going to be a success in a couple of years; once I finish up my last year of culinary school, that is.

Makoto's dream is to become the world owned chef, after finishing culinary school she plans to travel to America and Europe to study their top famous dishes to bring it over to Japan.

- I'm so excited I can't wait. By the way how are you and Shinozaki? Rei asked.

- Oh we're great he's doings good in London and won't be back until October I really miss him.

-You guys haven't finishing planning your wedding yet huh, did you pick a theme for it, what's it gonna look like ooh tell, tell. Minako questioned, with a burst of excitement and stars twinkling in her eyes.

-Whoa slow down Minako-chan, we're not finish planning the wedding but, it will get done before next April, the theme… well… we decide that we will have an evening beach wedding in Okinawa.

-Ooo how romantic Minako and Usagi said at once.

-Someday, I'll have a very wonderful wedding.

-By the way Usagi, how you and mamoru, Makoto asked

-Usagi's smile fade and tears formed in her eyes, to tell you the truth me and mamoru are going on and off for the past couple of months, I'm not sure if our love has changed, I don't want it to but he seems that he's giving up on us.

-Daijobu Usagi , you guys have been together too long, yall love is strong ever since when yall we're Serenity and Endymion from our past, He loves you too much to give up and if he does, he'll regret it, think about it.

-Thanks Rei for reminding me, Usagi's frown turned back into a smile.

-Besides, that's how relationships are it's nothing new, don't worry about it, what yall need is a little break from seeing each other. Ami said.

-Arigato.

-Remember, you guys are going to make it my very first concert right:-)

- Of course we are, and we don't need to be told trice.

-I'm so happy to make it this far after my hard work and now my concert is going to be a complete success.

During senior year, Minako had send in a demo tape of her first song and the manager of Nihon records liked it and decided to make minako's career come true. Her first album was sold out on the very first week like hot cakes and her first concert will be held on the first day of the summer.

-I hope you got those front row tickets I want to judge your performance.

-Ha, ha, ha, minako sticks out her touge.

-Seriously we want front row tickets.

-Maah, you guys know I think about you guys first, your support is what help me got here in the first place.

-Should we have a toast minna

-Ahh yes ,demo, for what?

-For living peaceful again for the last three years. Thank god there is no more evil entry, now I can sit back and be normal again. Everyone had a glass of nuvo pink liquor in their hands, they raise their glasses high and made a toast and hit one another's glasses.

* * *

><p><em>A woman was sitting down on the ground admiring the flowers in the garden. The garden was huge, in the center their was a large pond for so many types of koi (fish) to live. Each fish was a different color. The woman was dress in fancy clothing which is unique and it made her stand out. It indeed worked with her ocean eyes. As the woman was taking her time studing each flower a loud boom could be heard. The woman stood up and ran out of the garden, to the gates of her own home wondering where that sound came from. She could see people running pass her, a man told her to run back and grabbed her. The woman would had run back if she hadn't heard a familiar scream. Her eyes widen and she suceeded in breaking the hold and ran to where the scream was located at.<em>

_She ran as fast as she can to its owner, hoping she could get there in time. People was telling her to go back to the other way only to be ignored as she kept running. _

_"where are you, sweetie"_

_There were seven unwanted soldiers destroying the utopia buildings, attacking many loyal citizens. Continuing their on slaught more screams of innocent people, and homes practically destroyed. _

_- It's too dangerous hurry and go back to the palace at once. A man in royal blue clothing told her stopping the young woman from her run. She struggled to break free because he had a strong grip on her. _

_- No, my daughter is out there I just heard her cries, I have to go get her. She yell while breaking free and getting angry_

_- Demo you'll be in danger….. You go back and I'll get here...I dont want anything happen to you... everyone need you.._

_- Let me go I have to get her, my baby may be hurt. _

_Just then a familiar voice could be hear over the shores. A very masculine voice could be regonized and the woman knew who it was. " It couldn't be" The man had his strong grip on her and she was yelling and moving to escape his strong grip. "I HAVE TO GET HER, LET ME GO, PLEASE._

_NO, DON'T BE CARELESS, I WILL GET HER, YOU WILL STAY BEHIND. Both of them were wrestling as a guy in a petite uniform landed before them with a devious smile and cold eyes reach out a hand and grabbed the young woman, but, the man push her back behind him and throw a punch, the two men were fighting until the uniform-dress man stab him in his stomach. The woman flew her hands to her mouth as he slowly slip to the ground bleeding heavy holding his womb with his left hand. His dull eyes gave one last look up at her and said " Run, hurry" then he slip out of conscious. _

_The uniformed man smiled mischievously at her as the young woman escaped before he could grab her. She ran as fast as she can, she never ran this fast in her life. Thank god she spotted a very young girl. The girl stood with determination and fear at the same time. " COME TO ME, IT'S TOO DANGEROUS FOR YOU, WHY DID YOU COME? The girl turn around to the loud voice and knew who it was. _

_A man with long curly chestnut hair and green eyes wearing a navy style uniform standing on a shore miles away from them, watching, with a mischievous grin, raises both hands and summons a huge purple ball of dark energy, throwing it towards the girl. The young woman saw the incoming attack fill with horror in her eyes. With everything moving so fast she didn't have enough time and push the girl out the way and prepare for the impact coming to towards her instead. _

_-OKASAN!_

* * *

><p>Ami gasp and rise up from bed breathing heavily.<p>

-Nani, what the heck was that. Putting her hand over her heart, feeling the loud thump of her heart.

-Calm down, Ami, it's only a nightmare. Closing her eyes and counting down to five, Ami went into the kitchen, got herself some water, went back to her bedroom and doze back to sleep; hopping to never see that frighten dream again.

This is the first chapter, like I said this is my very first story, I'm new to this. I hope it will go good.


	3. Comrades reunite

Ah. I can't believe we are actually back here on Earth. To think that we'll never be here ever again, who knew? Said the silver headed woman. Demo, what's the point for coming back? why did you guys choose to come back?

Kakyuu gave us permission to travel back to this solar system, I really adore this solar system; it shines very bright in the galaxy. Hate to admit it but, this taiyoukei is my most favorite place in the whole galaxy for many reasons. The auburn head girl sniffed the fresh air, smiling with her eyes closed.

I wasn't really expecting to come back at the one planet that we help defeat Galaxia. Ah well, at least we can visit some of our old comrades. I wonder how they are doing. Demo, first, lets' go to one of those McDonald's places, I love those Big Macs. The dark blue headed girl clapped her hands to together and smile with glee, thinking about the Earthians juicy hamburgers.

Man, Seiya, I knew you we're going to say that, you never stop craving for hamburgers ever since we went back to our home world.

Thank god once we get there you can finally shut up and stuff you face for all I care.

Where are those McDonald restaurants at any way? Seiya said looking around.

Perhaps it's wiser to look at the electronic map and find its location. Taiki said sarcastically.

Seiya Glared her. I know that, jeez, quit talking to me like I'm stupid.

Well are you. Yaten tease

You know if you wack a person up side their head: they can get amnesia, yaten.

Not before I take your eyes out first.

Quit it please. I should have come back alone, but, no, you two had to come along. Taiki said as she put two fingers to her forehead.

Well I like Earth as much as you do.

Ugh, Can we please go somewhere instead of standing here looking dumb. Yaten said being annoyed already, suddenly her stomach growled. The two chuckled.

Looks like I'm not the only one hungry.

Whatever lets' look at the map.

As the three look at the electronic map, they head for the nearest McDonalds'

They arrived at Miki Ds and Seiya already was stuffing her face while the other two was just casually eating.

Those three Big Macs must be that good. Demo the chicken sandwich taste so delicious and their fruit smoothies are so good using real fruits. Yaten happily comment. I guess these earth people are not so bad.

You know what's funny? The ways Seiya eats is similar to Tsukino san. Taiki added. So how about we go paid those Taiyoukei Senshi a visit; Especially Mizuno Mercury.

Ohh, so you're interested in her I see, it's obvious that you two are similar.

Better yet, Seiya add, you like her, don't you and it's not because she's a genius.

Chigau, Taiki lowered her head trying to hide her blush, but, failed.

I knew it, you do; you have feelings for Ami san.

Urasai, besides you don't know my business or my affairs. Mizuno san and I are acquaintance because we had a common enemy and nothing else. Plus, we're both female, wouldn't that just make her uncomfortable. Never speak of it again. Taiki stood up and walked out of the fast-food place. Meanwhile, Seiya and Yaten exchanged looks.

Does it matter? They both said.

* * *

><p>Our plan is going the way we originally planned. A woman with straight long hair said. The last phase is to break the barrior to the palace and get the amulet.. we'll be unstoppable. And not only we'll controll the water planet, but, the other planets in this solar system.<p>

The dark brown headed man twirls his long pony tail in his finger with a grin on his face. Once I get access to the Sapphire Palace I will have my soon-be-wife in my arms for all eternity. I want to look into those crystal blue eyes again. He thought to himself. My love…

Huh….Claudius

Larunda, you know it's your fault because the girl escaped. Why did you let my own daughter get way.

I'm not a keeper, besides I know her whereabouts , Demo, let her travel for a while, until then. I know her purpose as to why she left our era and who and what she will bring back to stop us from taking what's rightfully ours. _Soon I will get rid of her and her mother & father once and for all. I will become queen and Claudius's wife. We love each other. _Larunda thought to herself.

Larunda walked over to the other side of the main room in the Belgium Mansion. Looking out the window at damage they did to the water planet, with a smile of happiness: she took out a picture and look at it with a blank stare. In the picture it was a lady who had shoulder length blue hair and blues eyes wearing a sapphire gown with a sky blue lace shawl over her shoulders. Her smile was gentle and a little shy. Next to her is a man who is smiling through is violet eyes, putting his arm around her waist. Between the both of them was a little girl; who appears to be a least ten years old. She had shoulder length hair same color as her mom and blue eyes. She was wearing a baby blue dress with a lacey thin skirt which is attached under her dress. The family had to be royalty.

In disgust she rips up the photo in shreeds. "Your time as queen is up".

Claudius, love, I hope you know what you're doing when **they **show up. It is obvious the sol senshi is powerful, they beaten chaos. I do know their powers and skills very well.

Don't tell me you're afraid. After all they made had beaten chaos, doesn't mean it will repeat for us. Trust me, I study her moves their moves, I'm able to predict their action before they can make them. See, what you don't understand Larunda is that I have a strategy to increase the Belgium's power to decrease the sol and the kinmoku senshi's chikara (power). Soon, they will fall down and beg for forgiveness.

And is what that?

You'll know in the meantime.

As for the girl, is nothing to worry about, she maybe a genius but, she's not strong enough, basically, she smart enough not to put her own self in danger. But, not to worry she will be save with us again as her mom and dad.

* * *

><p>At the Crown, the girls were eating and chatting at their usual hangout, Minako had giving the girls front row tickets to the first day opening concert and back stage passes.<p>

You are doing a good job hiding yourself from the crazy fans. Rei said

Of course! I love my fans and everything but I don't want get jump at the first sight! Nor the paparazzi to eavesdrop on my private life, I'm still new in the music business.

Minako was wearing a red tank top and white capris. Her hair was hidden by a red and white hat, her hair was tied in a low horse pony tail and she wore sunglass.

A man sitting across the table from them looked at minako up and down.

Could she be…..she look a little like… nah. The man turned to the other side and continues his matter.

Whew, that was a CLLLLOOOSSSSEEE ONE! Minako said in a whisper.

Ha, ha, for a min there he was about to come over to us.

Shush, they might hear us.

I gots to go shopping, I want to outstand right when we are there, said an excited Usagi.

As a matter of fact we all need to go shopping. Rei added

Luckily I have enough money today, we should go to the mall right now. Matoko said

I'm coming with you guys. Minako said

How about you Ami chan are you in?

Yea I can go off a day of studying to go pick out an outfit to wear at my best friend's concert.

O.K then lets go. First, lets go back to the temple so I can get the rest of my money. Rei said as she stood up.

* * *

><p>Three women had walked for the Hikawa Shrine and now head up to the Crown. I thought they were going to be at Rei's place, it is empty now.<p>

They might be at the Crowns their usual hangout. Taiki said

I hope so, they better be I'm ready to call it a day. Yaten said

We just got here and its only 3 o'clock. Seiya said looking at her watch

As they we're passing stores on their way to the Crown, Yaten had stopped and look at a large poster with a familiar face.

You guys looks who is on here. The other two women look at what Yaten was staring at.

Aino Minako san, who would have thought. So she's famous huh

On the poster it had Minako in an orange jacket, heels, and a lace tank top with white capris, her hair was straight down with the trade mark hair bow omitted. She was standing in a model-like pose. The back ground was brown at the top and orange at the bottom. The Post had read:

AINO MINAKO

AINO MINAKO LIVE

THE COLORS OF ME CONCERT

AT THE SUNSHINE MUSIC HALL ON JUNE 21ST

TICKETS GO ON SALE AT THE BOX OFFICE ON APRIL 3rd

So, my old comrade's an Idol now, good luck with that.

You mean your undying Koi is an Idol now. From my info you had a sort of crush on the love senshi, you called her name last night in you sleep. Seiya teased

Knock it off Baka! Yaten shouted

Then whats with the red checks on your face.

I said cut it out. Yaten was getting mad

I'm telling the truth, you have something for the love senshi and you're denying your feelings, I know how you feel by the way you act and speak.

I . said . shut . up. Yaten was at her last patience

Yaten, you. like .Mi-na-ko. end of the book.

I GOING TO KILL YOU, BAKA.

Seiya start running down the block with an very angry Yaten on her trail. Taiki just stood there with a blank stare. "bakas".

* * *

><p>At the park, a girl was looking around at her whereabouts and seemed that she was at the right place.<p>

Yes. This is the very late twentieth century; now I can find who I'm looking for, this shouldn't take me any longer. I have to be very careful not tell the whole truth completly, its an emergency theres nothing else I could do. remember, this is the path one chooses. The girl took out her mini computer and enter the information and the output gave her the locations she need. " Hanako, stay strong for us, mom, dad, and the people of the planet."

* * *

><p>After the trip to Rei's shrine, the girls went to the mall. They went to a couple of stores to find cute outfites for Minako's concert. Since the spring was here, a new line of cloths for the season came out, they all went into Ce'la vie.<p>

OMG all these new and cute cloths, OHH and they also have the lastest trends.

Hey I going to try this on I'll be right back. Makoto said carrying a light green lacey outfit.

Minna, I going in to Bakers shoe store for a sec. Rei told the as she left to go across the hallway.

Usagi and Ami where looking around in awe at all the newest designs, while Minako was reading a magazine.

Looks like im going be broke today. Usagi said

* * *

><p>They are not here either.<p>

Fine, demo, those are the only two places I know where they are at.

Okay, I know one more place.

What is it Seiya

Usagi's

And if shes not there lets call it quits for today.

Oka.

They arrived at Usagi's, Seiya ring the door bell and Usagi's mom answered.

Hello, may I help you three.

Is Usagi home ma'm

Oh I'm sorry she's not here.

Do you know where she would be ma'm

I think she said she would be at the Crowns with a couple of friends earlier.

O.k thanks, you have a good day ma'm.

Oh thank you and you too. With that Ikuko closed the door.

We'll lets try again tomorrow.

I wanna go to the mall.

Why Seiya

Because since we didn't bring any sleepwear from home, which was the stupidest thing to forget after all nor bathroom supplies.

You got a point. Any way lets do that and then see if we can have our old apartment back. Taiki said

They arrive at the mall and went to the upstairs floor. The three women got what they needed and head out, on their way Seiya glance at the Ce'la Vie store and to her surprise had spotted a blonde headed girl with two buns on her head and a blue short hair girl.

Hey, we don't have to look for them tommorow.

Why?

They are in that store Seiya pointed it out. Both Taiki and Yaten spotted them.

* * *

><p>I'm getting this sparkling white halter dress with these cut white capris, they are a bit pricey but, worth it. Usagi said with glee<p>

This is what im gonna wear. Ami held up a white V-shaped shirt and a baby blue three ruffled short laced skirt.

That is so cute Ami chan, then how about we got to Bakers and pick out matching shoes cause I need some thing to go with this.

I was just about to say that, what about you Minako. Ami asked

I'm find I did early shopping but I'll go and buy shoes with yall that's all I need for my first night.

Maybe I should also get my nails done...Hey what the...dare ga... before Ami can finish her sentence her sight went black.

Who are you...stop these games.

We meet agian, Mizuno san

Ami's sight was clear again and quickly turned around to the speaker and gasp.

Taiki-san

You haven't change I see.

You. You...You in you're true forms. Ami stutterd

Is it a problem?

No. not at all. It's just that Im always use to your other form. Ami said with a tiny pink blush. What are you doing here? Is theres something wrong?

No, we just hope you taiyoukei senshi don't mind if we visit you. After all you did help us alot those years ago.

Nice to see you again Usagi or Odango.

I glad you came back, demo why are you dress as a girl?

Seiya let out a big laugh. Odango, We are originally Females like you, the reason we we're males last time is because we had are mission. Demo, we still have our other form.

OOO. I see. Welcome back.

Be updating soon. bye. wish me luck.


	4. Painful memories

So you guys are only visiting, well I don't have any problem with that. It's good to see old comrades again who finally accepted us; I was glad that we were able to fight together.

Me too, so I actually saw you do some shopping after I was looking all over for you guys all day. It's a good a thing we ran into you guys.

Me too, so are you going to rent your old apartment again?

We are going to do that now. Lucky, I have saved all of our hard earned money from our idol days. All I have to do is take it out our bank account and we are set. As long nobody already brought our old apartment we are fine.

Great, I hope nobody brought it, but if they have, you are very welcome to stay at my large condo. There's enough room for three more.

Taiki softy smiled at her. Ami had been the same gentle, kind, peaceful girl and always will be. She had maybe been a shy bookworm but she always have been a confident senshi and that's what's taiki admired about.

It so good to see you guys, minako said running up to the seiya, taiki, and lastly yaten.

Hey who are you? Yaten asked

You don't remember my voice, thats when yaten quickly recognized the blond's presents.

Aino san, Oh I never thought it was you, so how is your idol life, can you handle it.

First off, I'm going well, my first album is a huge success; it had sold 1.3 billion in its first week. I have a concert coming up in June. Second, what do you mean can I handle it? I'm a super star; I can handle it perfectly than the "Three Lights".

Amatures always said that but at the end… you really proven that you can handle them?

Just what are you saying? I'm a tough girl I can handle the stupid paparazzi. I never was caught once. As for my fans they love me; I can't help that I'm spoiled. I am a princess after all.

Ok, let see until then, princess aino san. You still have a duty to protect, not to waste any time.

Minako frowned, thinking that she is about to dislike this girl already. Well, fans think that you Yaten Kou is a homo and you are not that beautiful. Minako sticks out her tough and turn the other way around with her arms folded.

Like hell it is

Makoto came out from the dressing room with 2 pairs of outfits. She then notice three tall looking women. Well, I'm ready to check out….. Taiki, Yaten, Seiya is that really you.

No time no see, how are you

I'm ….doing….fine…. Makoto stammered. Not really use to seeing them as females.

Yaten and Seiya chuckled; Taiki came up to shake her hand. It nice to see you again Kino san

So why are you back? Is there an enemy?

No, relax, we came for a little visit, is that ok?

Actually it was Taiki's Idea; she missed looking at earth and its solar system so, she asked Kakyuu ouhi

and got permission. We came along to; I wanted to see how the earth's senshi are. We are comrades

right. Seiya asked

Of couse we are you helped saved our planet. Why wouldn't we be?

You lend me your hopes, how can we not? Usagi asked

Good, now that is settled, what are you girls shopping for may I ask? Seiya said curiously

We're buying outfits to wear for Minako's concert. She is the best, you should listen to her whole album, it's the top seller in all of Japan right now. Usagi said with hype

Are you guys are going to reclaim your idol career? Minako asked

Well, not really, the idol life was just business. We found our princess and restore our planet we really not up it. Taiki informed

I'm sick of those stupid fan girls I thought I was going to snap at them.

Yaten

What I can't stand them.

How long will you three stay? Ami asked

For a month or two then we have to head back home.

That's wonderful. You can tell us about your world.

Ok. Hey, I'm going to check out it won't take long.

Ah me too, be back.

Usagi, Ami, and Makoto check out their brand new cloths and the seven people head to the Bakers shoe store. Rei was still trying on shoes to wear.

Yes, these are the ones, Rei examined; she had picked out two pairs: one was shiny red pumps with a pointy toe and the other was black buttoned stiletto boots with gold decorated streaks with a 3 ½ inch heel. She put both pairs back in the box and made her way to check out. So she stood in line.

Rei

Rei turned around and saw a group of seven made their way into the department store.

Hey guys and….

Girls, yaten said.

Three Lights, You're back well, it couldn't be because of an enemy, I don't sense anything. I take it as a visiting trip.

Yep. Only for two months. We're comrades right.

Sure we are. Hey why don't you three have lunch with us? I want to know about Kinmoku.

Sure, right after shopping and you can tell us more about your solar system. I would like to know more about your planets, princess soldiers.

* * *

><p>My sweet, sweet, love, why does it have to be this way between you and I ; all I want to do is treasure you forever and yet you deceived me. What did I do to receive such punishment?<p>

Claudius spoke to himself as he looked at a picture of a young woman with blue hair.

My love, why did you let him do that to us? He's not even from this damn solar system, what makes me angry the most is that you had his child. My seed, not his, my wife, not his, my love, not his, not any body's BUT MINE! Claudius yells in rage as he squeezed the locket in his hands. A vain in his foe head is ready to pop. He looked at the locket; green eyes piercing at sapphire. He remembers those soft shy eyes once gazed into his own. Finally he calms down, anger slowly fainting and puts the locket in his pocket.

I need that amulet. I got to get that kid. I know what she is up to. When she shows up I'll be ready. Ready to calm my rights, mostly, I can finally rest forever with the love of my life. I will be king and this planets' strongest ruler.

Claudius walked into a privet chamber. The room was large and baby blue with crystal diamonds all around. No one would dare to go inside which is off limits. The carpets where cream white and soft. A medium sized table was in the corner with two chairs. A large vanity was on the other side of the room. The room is very elegant. There were a few portraits hanging on the wall. In those portraits is a young woman who is about twenty-two years old. She was the crown queen of the mercury planet.

Claudius walked farer in the room his feet stopped, he was two inches away. What was in front of him is a queen size bed… what was lying on it is a young woman….a young woman who is the mercury queen. The queen is resting peacefully….in a lifeless state that is. It didn't seem she was just sleeping or passed out. The entire bed is protected by a glass case. No one who be able to break that glass case and lay a finger on the beautiful queen.

My love, when all of this over ….I will revive you, this planet can't go on…. They need you….I need you.

_It was a sunny day, too much a nice day to stay inside. There was a man with curly chestnut hair tied in a low pony tail with green eyes and a brown mustach laying his back against a big, thick tree filled with lilies. Accompanied him was a beautiful woman with the richest set of sapphire eyes. Her thin strap dress stopped at her knees. The man wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close, both, admirring the fresh air and clear skies. _

_"There is no beautiful day than to have you in a sight, no, possession" taking a sniff in her blue hair taking the smell of oranges and white lily. " We should hurry and settle down, after all my heart belonges to you any away". The woman move from her resting place and stared at the sky in deep thought. Her eyes were fill with sorrow, guiltiness, and confindent. "Hey, what's the matter, you look upset?" The woman snap out of her thoughts as he pull her closer in an embrace, he put a kiss on her head. She was happy ,but, not truely happy; she want to be with the one she love. She gently broke out of his embrace._

_Claudius, we have to talk. The man gave her his full attention "What is it, did someone hurt you? putting his hands on her shoulders, emerald meeting sapphire_

_No, its just... we should take time off of one another, I think we should be friends an that's all. She spoke softly, eyes are on the ground. _

_W-what? Are saying you don't love m-me?_

_No, I saying that I love you, but, not in a way that I want to. My heart isn't in love with you. Claudius, I-Im sorry._

_T-there's some one eles, the whole time that we were together, you let me on._

_NO! I never play with hearts. I didn't know what to say, I never let you think that. I didn't know what to do._

_N-no don't tell me this is the end. His grip was tighter_

_Please I'm so sorry, that I cause you pain, but, I'm happy, just not the way I wanted to be. _

_We can work this out, I'll change, what do you want me to do? She broke from his grip. " Nothing, don't change thats not it. My heart wants to be with its love and it doesn't call for you. Please forgive me and live happy. She started to ran only if a hand didn't stop her._

_Claudius don't, please, stop, I feel bad, please let me go._

_Please, no, I can make your heart work for us, I'm not going to let go. Tears were sparkling in both thier eyes. He don't deserve you , I and I alone do. _

_I'm so sorry but, my feellings were not strong for you and that is something I can't control. Please forgive me. She set her arm free and ran._

_No, Aishite ,love, AISHITE! You can't do this to us. We belong together; I would never do anything to hurt us. Please, don't_

_LOVEEEEEEE_

Pushing those memories in the back of his mind, Claudius went to sit at the marble table thinking deeply.

Larunda is lying on her bed in her room, thinking about her soon to be new life with Claudius, being his wife, having a child, and ruling over mercury as the new queen. On the other side of mind she wanted to get revenge on the queen for breaking her beloved's heart.

At first seeing the two together in love made Larunda sick to her stomach. Why would a handsome, charming lord would want a shy, mouse bookworm even if she is queen. Larunda didn't have any problems with the queen. Not that she paid her no mind, she adored the queen back then. The queen was a princess. A princess won't become queen unless she marries.

Larunda fell in love with Claudius the first sight, He was her first love and she wanted to tell him everything. She would be set free,

_Outside in the warm breeze a woman was waiting for Cladius to meet to up. He had called her to meet in a garden near the Belguim Masion. This was going to be her lucky day; she wanted to tell Claudius how she felt for the last three years. Yes, they were only friends and that how she felt as first, but, now she start to feel around him and she saw him more than a friend. She was in love, didn't want to be just friends, she wanted his love just the way she want to give him her's and this is to today, the day that she is taking a risk that marks the rest of her life. Finally a man will brown curly tied in a low pony tail arrived before her._

_Larunda I need to tell you something, can you understand._

_Yes anything I can understand it, Larunda gave Cladius a warm smile._

_Now, we been good friends for three years and we understand one another. You help me to know good love right. My heart is warm. _

_Really, well it's a coincidence because I feel something to in my heart. It is also warm. You also made me know what good love is , tell me what is in your warm heart? Larunda asked with a blush._

_Thank you, I'm in love with her…Aster_

_Larunda's heart sank and her smile shrunk "what"_

_I'm in love with Aster. I wana be with her forever._

_Why _

_She's everything other girls don't have. I wanted to confess my love to her tonight._

_Larunda's eyes were covered by her bangs , Oh I see good luck , with that Larunda ran as fast as she could. She ran as fast unit she tripped and fall inches away in front of a lake. Not caring about her surroundings, Larunda cried out loudly realizing who she loved she can't never have. _

Larunda stop thinking about that day and gritted her teeth. Not because Larunda had her heart mashed to pieces, but because the woman Claudius loved with all his heart who captures his affections , falls in love with another , breaks Claudius's heart and continued to live without guilt.

That whimp, why stress out it won't do no good.

* * *

><p>At the food court, all eight women were chatting and catching up.<p>

Kinmoku is beautiful than ever, after all the rebuilding we had to do, it was worth it. Kakyuu decides to install a shield around the whole planet to prevent future destruction and harm. So we're safe from all threats as we speak. Taik informed

Wonderful, what Kinmoku looks like ooooh do tell, tell

Well, Kinmoku is similar to the earth however, our day time sky is a darker baby blue color and our clouds are a light golden color instead of white. At night, our sky is violet and the clouds turn white. In the winter our snow is a pretty shade of light pink. Kinmoku didn't have Christmas or Thanksgiving until now, when we returned to our home world we shared your holidays with our people. Now we celebrated them for three years now.

Sugoii , Ami chan said with glee

Taiki smiled at her gently while continuing, "Every Kinmoku citizen knows the sol senshi who aided our planet and by repaying back, Kinmoku have a "Sol Senshi Day" that is celebrated on the 25th of March."

"OMG" Minako was loud, A day for us in our honor... like I said before we're celebrities in the galaxy, we're unbeatable.

Quiet fool, do you want people to recognize you, you are giving you self a way. Rei said

Ooh. Check around to see if no one recognized her or gone crazy. No one did luckly. "My bad" You should know me by now I get excited. I mean who wouldn't want a day all about me? Minako said in one of her poses. Every one sweat dropped and sign.

"You mean who would" yaten muttered, Minako gave her a glare. Well no one here even thought about the "Starlights" I didn't hear a special day for you. They probably didn't thought about you. Got you nerve.

Look, you may be a planetary soldier, but, you shine isn't strong enough.

I have you know that I worked my butt off for the past six years and my light is very bright and strong. You don't know who I am or what I do. You're just picking a fight.

I don't, not with amatures

Why you lame

STOP IT, rei snapped, there is no need to fight, we are on good terms. Do you have to do this now?

She's right yaten why can't you be positive for once? These are our comrades after all, the legendary sol senshi and minako has a very bright shine when she helped us or don't you remember.

Arigatou Seiya and yes, please do remember that. Yaten rolled her eyes and said nothing.

So I would love to see Kinmoku from how you explained it. Makoto said to change the subject.

Me too I've aways wanted to go another planet, when can we? Usagi asked

I'll tell you what, How about you guys come back with us when we leave. Seiya said

Well I have to see then, but, just as Usagi, I really want to go. Makoto said

Well think about it and let us know, I'm telling you it worth it even though we live very, very far.

So how about the rest of you, what have you been doing for the past three years? Taiki asked while glancing at Ami. Seiya, Minako, Usagi, Makoto, Rei, and Yaten notice this, but, said nothing.

Well, there were no enemies after Galaxia ; we are all living peaceful again and moving on to our dreams.

That's great. While everyone was talking and stuffing their mouth, Taiki and Ami were having their own conversation. So Ami you're still a'cing tests as usuall, maybe I'll call you.

That will be good, here's my cell number. Feel free to call at any time.

O.k. well, we got to be going; I still have check out and see if we can get our old place back. See ya'll tomorrow. Taiki said as she stood up.

Yes, I'm ready I'm kinda sleepy. Yaten was yarning.

I will give you your tickets to my concert, you are in front row.

I'll be looking ford to it Minako san , Ja minna seiya said as she and the other two walked away.

Ooo Ami chan did you see the way Taiki was looking at you.

What do you mean the way Taiki was looking at me?

She was glancing at you the whole time, with a wide smile..my baby, she probably have a love crush on you.

Stop it Minako chan how can you possibly say that?

Well we seen the way she looked at you

That does not mean a thing we are just friends…plus she's a girl

To her it doesn't matter…

That's nonsense Ami said with irritation in her voice.

It is kinda bit gross for a woman and a woman to…. you know, Usagi said

Yea I agree, why do you think there's Adam and Eve

Of course all five said.

Still I know love when I see it, hello, I am the princess of love I can sense affection when I see it.

Still we are just friends who have a lot of things in common.

* * *

><p>I'm going to stop here for the evening; it's getting dark, I will start fresh tomorrow, I know I will have a hard time, but, I have to move faster time's running out. The girl said to herself as she snuck into an Inn where she needed a place to rest until the morning. Lucky, no one caught her so she had an easy time to sleep. She found a comfy bed to lie on and put her bag right beside her.<p>

I wounder how's Hanako and the others are without me. I miss them.

_I have to stop him, I can't let him hurt our family. The girl ran as fast as she could away from the Mariner Castle; careful to avoid fire balls and dark energy that's flying everywhere. The princess of Mercury was quick enough to dodge it all. She ran to the shore were she could confront him._

_Claudius stood on top of the shore watching everything that is happing; with a grin he knew that his army could defeat the soldiers of Mercury. There were Belgium soldiers in the south, some in the north, and in the east. The Mariner Castle is in the center of the planet both it and the west side were protected by strong barrier, the Belgium soldiers couldn't break through._

_The east, south and north were damaged and were filled with Belgium energy stones. _

_Hey, I won't let you continue your ambitions " ICE SOLAR" _

"_AHHHHH" Claudius was hit in his left shoulder, screaming in pain_

_You little… Claudius growled in anger and summoned dark energy at the girl and she went flying._

_AHHHHHHHH The princess cried out loud. _

_SWEETIE!_

_You get away from her, you monster, don't you dare harm her. Claudius said nothing and grinned._

_Okasan, Okasan get back_

_It's too dangerous, you're not ready. Just then a dark energy ball is aimed at mizuko ,but , the young woman pushed her aside._

_OKASAN! OKASAN! Wake up, wake up! _

"_Mizuko" the girl look up and saw another ball coming her way. "Die"_

The little girl snap out of her memories; tears flowing heavily down here face as she push the horrid thoughts out her head.

I have to be brave, brave for mama and papa. her eyes became drowsy and tired; soon she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Ami had just returned home and opened her medical book to study two chapters. Three hours passed, Ami changed to her pjs and ate a night snack. Soon her cell ranged, on her caller i.d it was an unknown number. She answers it anyways.<p>

Moshi, Moshi

Mizuno san

Taiki san what's up

I wanted to ask you, are you doing tomorrow

Well…I have class, then, I have to work. What's up?

I wanted to hang out with you… but you have a busy schedule.

Since I don't get off from work until 10 how about at 10:30

Tell you what, we can go out this weekend, just you and me o.k

Sure, that would be swell , we'll go Friday evening.

Sounds good o.k, what are you doing now?

I had been reading and now, I was about to bed. I'm pretty sleepy.

I'll let you go but, don't forget

I wouldn't

Oyasumi Mizuno san

Oyasumi, with that Ami hung up.

_NO, DON'T IT'S TOO DANGEROUS, she didn't pay any attention and ran to the direction the scream came from. A man grabbed her tight and pull her back. "LET ME GO, I HAVE TO GET HER. Just then a man with golden hair grabbed the woman, but, only to be punched by the man in royal blue clothin. The two started fighting until the golden hair man stab him deeply in his stomach. The man bleed heavly as he slowly rise down to the ground looking up at the blue-eyed beauty "Run, hurry" and slip out of conscious. The man look at the woman deviously and quickly reach out to gab only for her to escape his presence._

_MIZUKO where are you. Her legs running as fast as they can; desperately finding the little princess._

_COME BACK IT'S TOO DANGEROUS. I'LL GET HER AND STAY BEHIND. _

_AHHHHHHHHH. Help! _

_My Baby_

_She saw the princess on the ground crying in pain after she landed hard on her side. Sapphire eyes looked up and saw a man with long curly brown hair and green eyes. She knew who he was. " Claudius" her ceurulean eyes deadly pierce through his. How dare he attack a small child at his hands._

_YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER, YOU MONSTER_

_He signed and watch her running up to her daughter. Chance came to his when he lifts up both hands and summons a purple ball of energy "gomen" and throws it towards them. The sapphie eyes sees this and gasp in horror. "DIE"_

_MIZUKO GET OUT THE WAY, she is pushed out quickly before the attack hits them both. In front of her eyes her mother takes the hit and shouts out in pain._

_AHHHHH_

_The attack disappers slowly and what is left is thick dust, the dust gets thinner; Mizuko stood there with tears streaming down her face as the dust thins out more." mommy" All that what's left is the her lifeless body. Mizuko runs to her lifeless state._

_OKASAN OKASAN , NOOOOO! _

Ami gasp and rised up from bed. That's the second time this week. What a horrid. Ami calm down her heavy breathing, went to her kitchen to drink some water.

Calm down Ami, it's only a dream, No more, I don't want to dream a horrid no more.

**That's it for now….Review **


	5. Ami and Taiki's Date

It was Friday evening and Ami had come home from class; put away her books and prepare to go out with Taiki. She took out a cherry red shirt and a black skirt and changed into those. The lab coat she wore today for her lab class, she hung it on a hook in her closet. Ami check her wallet to see how much she has; right now she had 150 dollars, which was enough.

Ami had thoughts about her night mare and Taiki, Ami like her as a friend, but, felt some sort of attraction to her or him, who was a he the last visit three years ago. Ami wasn't the type to pour her heart out but, she couldn't deny it, she didn't want to lie to herself. She admire those violet eyes; violet eyes that know the truth, and tell the truth. Those were the most beautiful eyes Ami seen in her life. Did she have feelings for Taiki? Does she only love Taiki as a friend?

Then, there was the nightmare; never in her life had she dreamed such a horrid. The second time she dream it this week. Visions of murder, as queen, seening on slaughter everywhere and what's worse she endangers herself to rescue a small child, who, she didn't see clearly enough in the dream to look at her face. Why did she have that dream? Is it serious? Sure she been through the worse; her life was token three times: the silver millennium, protecting Usagi, and when galaxia stole her star seed. If it was to protect this planet or the Neo Queen then it is worth it.

Ami had a worried look on her face, but, shook her head and brush her hair. Ami's hair grew long, but, got the ends cut now and then. She liked having short hair; it worked well with her round face. Once she was done, took a silver barrette decorated with four pearls and clips it on the left side of her hair. She sprayed at little of perfume which smells like vanilla and peaches. At the same time she was done with herself, the doorbell rang.

"Coming" Ami went to answer the front door, it reveled to be no other than Taiki…Taiki who was the last time she seen, as a male. Taiki wore yellow dress bottom-up shirt with brown slacks and smooth shoes. He also wore a brown tie. Taiki had his hands behind his back as he had something for her. "Good evening Mizuno san".

Oh Taiki san…you're….male…. Ami stammered. Deep inside she was happy to see the one she admired. Of course ever since he and the others left to their home world, she been thinking about him; his stubborn ways, yes, he was cold hearted because Seiya was injured and blamed Usagi and didn't care about what happening to Earth or the Senshi being hurt. Taiki had a soft side: a poet, who knew every poet in the world, he love writing poetry; every word that come out his mouth is feelings, passions and damn he meant every word of it. Through the good and the bad he uses poetry to pour his feelings. He wore his gentle smile, the smile that made Ami flutter. She missed him and wanted to get to know him properly.

Is it a problem for you? Mizuno san

No that's not it I didn't think you were going that way. An embarrass Ami said

Taiki chuckled and pulled out the gift to give to Ami. It was a bouquet of blue roses wrapped together with a red bow. "Oh these are lovely oh thank you very much" I'll go put these in water why don't you come in. Taiki step inside, taking his shoes off and sit on the sofa in the living room. "So you live by yourself" looking around in the large condo. "Yes, I got a descent paying job working in the pharmacy. I made enough to support myself. My ma lives three floors down from me. Taiki could hear her from the kitchen. "Your mom is a doctor right?" "Of Corse, she is very busy she has a flexible schedule, that's why we don't see each other that much.

Ami had come out of the kitchen and went to her front closet to grab her light jacket. Went to close the doors and check that nothing is on. "Ready" she asked while heading to the front door. "Hai, You look beautiful this evening" Ami blushed "thank you, you too, I mean handsome. Both put their shoes on, Ami wore black heels. "So where are we going?" We'll I was going to let you pick our destination. "Well we could go to the movies and out to eat if that's o.k with you". I'm fine with it, Mizuno san.'' Taiki san, you don't have be that formal, you can always call me Ami chan''. O.K., Ami san. Ami had opened the door and lock it behind her.

A black limo was side in front of the complex. Taiki open the door for her and she stepped inside with Taiki behind. "Comfortable" he asked her." Yes," Hey can you drop us off at the Tokyo Theater, Taiki told the driver. Off they went. They got there and stepped out the limo. Can we see "The Poet" I think it's a good movie to watch. "Course Ami san" Two tickets for "The Poet" please. Taiki requested and seen Ami pulled out her wallet. Taiki put a hand above hers to stop. I'll pay for us Ami san. Are you sure? Of Course, relax a bit. O.K if you o.k with it. Taiki smiled and pulled out 12 dollars along with that Ami got medium sized popcorn.

Ami and Taiki went to sit in the 14th row. "I always wanted to see this movie its stars Ayano Morino. I read it about it supposed to be pretty good. While they were watching the movie Taiki wasn't really paying attention to the movie. He was looking at the screen, but had his thoughts on something or more like Ami.

Ami, who had been on his mind every day for the rest of his days; her sweet, shy, and caring personality made Taiki want to know about her more. It wasn't her be a genius with an I.Q of three hundred that caught his attention (Even though it had before, both of them tied at first place on tests and exams). Ami's belief of dreams and romance opened Taiki's eyes. At first he thought it was silly because having stronger powers could only win the war. That all changed when Taiki as Sailor Star Maker and the other Starlights with Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon showed them her way of fighting without strong power but with a strong heart. Ami did have a strong heart; after all she did sacrifice her life, leaving her hopes to Sailor Moon and the Star lights. Maker remembering what she said about the important things that you are fighting for. Ami believed in romance and dreams; if she didn't, Taiki wouldn't understand how to win the toughest battles or that fighting is not always the answer.

"Taiki"

"Huh" Taiki was snapped out of his thoughts.

I have to go use the ladies room, Ami got up and walked out of the theatre. When she was out of sight, Taiki let out a breath. She was making him nervous right now. He loved this girl; he didn't want to hide his feelings any longer. Taiki didn't want to admit to it either. His heart was racing at a fast pace; Taiki was falling in love. Ami had come back to finish the movie with her "date". Taiki's heart was pacing faster and he couldn't control it.

An hour and a half later the movie was over. The limo had pulled up right on time when they had walked outside. It was about 9:00 pm. "Ami san, Ima take you to the most beautiful restaurant in all of Tokyo. Ami looked at him "what's it is like? asking curiously. Taiki winked "It's a surprise." I love surprises, Ami said with glee. Another thing that Taiki loved about Ami is her cute energetic ness; He likes Ami being a little fun once in a while. "Starlight Restaurant please" He requested. Once the driver pulled up to the front door, they got out and people start to stare at the lovely couple; there were chatting that can be heard, but, they ignore it and proceeded inside.

"Kou" the hostess looked for his name under the reservations. "Kou, here you are, come this way" the hostess lead them to their table and waited for the waitress or waiter. "How did you like THE POET? It was good was it, I loved it". I like it, you have good taste Ami.

So Ami tell me what you think about this place. The restaurant was large; the clean wooden board floor, crystal celling, and marble walls. The celling was decorated with hanging sparkling chandeliers that were made of crystal glass, decorated with pearls around the rim of each one. Smooth jazz music was playing in the back ground. Behind them a few inches away, was a beautiful garden attached with a pond for the koi (common carp fish).

It's the most beautiful place I ever been to my whole life. Ami looked around in awe. People saw who the couple were and began chatting.

OMG it's Taiki from the Three Lights, He is so handsome, omg I 'm eating in the same place as him, damn I wish I had my camera.

I wonder what happened to them, it's been three years, and I thought they disappeared. Aw man I wish I can go up him and ask him, but, I don't know what to say.

Hey, who ol' girl with him

That's Mizuno Ami san, we were in the same class. How did she be worthy of his attention? She is so lucky.

They're both smart, Taiki likes smart girls.

Taiki chuckled "Seems we're still remembered "Why wouldn't you be, you guys have high popularity in your idol years. You couldn't be forgotten that easily''. Ami said. A waitress had arrived at their table. She was the same age as them, 19, and had wavy, shoulder length hot orange hair with a blue bow on top. The waitress recognized the couple. "Ami chan"

Ami look up from the menu and knew who it was. Naru chan how are doing, I didn't know you work here. "Yep, the interview was tough but, I got this job. Starlight is the best and expensive but, worth eating here. I'm glad to see you. Naru then turn to Taiki and blushed. "Hello, Mr. Taiki Kou, I am a huge fan of yours, how are you doing tonight? Taiki smile at the girl, "I'm great Ms. Naru san, and I am greatful that you will be our waitress for tonight." "Arigatou, what would you like to eat tonight?

I will have the Petite Sirloin with a side of a bake potato. Good choice, Naru said as she wrote the order down. How about you Taiki san? "Uh I will have the Sizzling chicken and shrimp". Very good, so what kind of Appetizers would you like? Well what would you like Taiki san? "I don't mind I'll eat whatever you eat". Uh ok then can we have Ale- house shrimp and chips please? Ok. Naru wrote all the stuff down in her note pad. Be right back.

She went to Juban High with us right, Taiki asked. "Yea, she is Usagi's best friend. I know her since Junior High School. She's a nice person." She seems sweet, I like her.

Ami felt lucky, lucky that she have Taiki to herself. Ami felt like she was going to burst, she was so happy. She couldn't hide her feeling any more. She was falling in love with this man before her. Everything he is she loved: his gentleness, his sense for wisdom, his talent in poetry, his confidence, she loved it all. Ami wanted to tell him how she felt, but, there's her other side, what if he didn't feel the same way, if he don't want to be more than friends. Taiki never had any romance interest, Taiki is asexual himself. Ami's hopes had dropped in disappointment.

"Is anything wrong?" Oh nothing, nothing's wrong. So what have you been doing besides rebuilding your planet?

Well.. The whole planet took two years to build; we finished, but, everybody was still at their positions. I, Seiya, and Yaten are still soldiers to protect our princess. There are new soldiers to train so the three of us train them. The palace hired more guards to secure the Tankei Kingdom. As for me, I still have my duties.

That's good; your planet didn't have any more threats. How's Kakyuu hime? "She is doing well; she was the one who made the law for every March 25th to be the "Sol Senshi Day". She needed something special to repay you guys".

I see. Taiki, are you also a princess. Ami asked embarrass. "No I'm not royalty at all; just a loyal soldier. Naru had come back with the appetizers "your food will be ready in 15 minutes" O.k Naru san. Naru left again.

I see. Ami grabbed a shrimp, "So Ami what about you? " Well, I graduated from Juban high with honors and I now I go to Aoyama University to study medicine and want to achieve a bachelor's degree first, at the same time I want to go to Germany.

Germany?

Yes, I want to learn their medicine and cures.

That great Ami, you wanted to become a doctor.

Yes, becoming a doctor will take years, I want to become one right now and I'm ready.

You can't rush, becoming a doctor takes time. At the same time you should relax a bit. I don't want you to ware yourself out by going overboard.

I'm relaxing as of right now, I with you at a fancy restaurant.

Ami san, Are you in a relationship? "We'll I have a future ,a career to think about but, no, I never been in any relationships before. I never had any time for a boyfriend.

I understand. Goals always come first.

I guess that I am ready for a small relationship now, but, I never found that person.

Is he on your mind? "Well, at the moment maybe."

Maybe? So you do have some one? "Well no, there is one guy, I kinda like him, but I don't know how he feels about me. I don't know what I should say to him. Taiki's hopes had dropped, he thinks that he will never get his chances nor maybe just maybe does she prefer to Taiki himself.

Taiki was never interested in relationships. He (she) wasn't interested in people. Since Ami came in the picture it had been in a whole different story. At first he thought she was another silly girl who believes that dream and romance, which is ridiculous. How could dreams and romance defeat the strongest soldier, Galaxia? As time went on Ami's beliefs were right and dreams and romance with hopes had defeated the strongest senshi. Because of her, he was able to move ahead.

Taiki loved this girl before him without a doubt. He wanted to tell her right now, but, will Ami reject him? Or that the guy that she was taking about wasn't him? Alot of thoughts were running to his mind. At this moment he was getting nervous, looking at Ami kick it up a notch.

Ami's beautiful cream skin, silky blue hair, her innocent blue eyes, and her cute smile; the skirt she wore which stopped at her lower thighs but, not at her knees made Taiki's heart beat faster than regularly. Feeling he was having a heart attack he grabbed his heart and clear enough he didn't.

Taiki san are you okay? What's wrong with you? Ami look worried

Nothing I'm fine. "You seem to be worried about something." No, no I'm fine, really.

Naru came back pulling a cart with their dinner. " Here you guys go" handing them their plates. Naru chan can we order a slice of strawberry cheese cake to take home? "Sure thing"

Thank you Naru- chan, "Enjoy" she said as she walked out. You knew I love strawberries just as much as you do Ami san.

Well, I have a very soft spot for them what can I say. "_but I have a soft spot for you" _Taiki said to himself as he bit his bottom lip.

"Itadakimasu", both said and started to dig in.

How's your Petite Sirloin? "It's delicious, how about yours?" The same, didn't I tell you it's worth coming here. "The Starlight gets a 10".

They finished eating their dinner, both Taiki and Ami were stuffed. The bill was place in front of them. Ami had dared to pull out her wallet. "No, Ami san I got this" No, I let you pay for the movies at least let me pay for dinner. "Really I'm a gentleman; I'll take care of this it's not a big deal". Not, a big deal? The dinner, and the dessert we're getting cost one hundred and nine dollars all together at least let me help. Taiki gave in, "alright we'll both pay and give Naru her tip".

Much better

Ami took out fifty dollars and Taiki took out fifty-nine plus and extra twenty five dollar tip to give to Naru. Naru came to collect the bill with her tip. "Thank you, so tell me how was it?" All I can say it was worth eating here. "That's great, So, I can tell that you two are on a date; everyone been talking about you two since you came here".

Well…We are spending a night out as friends, we were catching up.

Naru didn't buy it. "Sure you are, does that mean the others are back as well?

Yes, but, we might not sing again.

Awww, you should you guys are too good, plus you are too young to retire.

Well I have to tell my band mates, I'm sure Seiya of all who want to continue.

Great well, I have to go back to work, see you around Ami chan. "Bye Naru-chan"

I guess I should take you home now.

Ami and Taiki went into the limo and ride back to Ami's. Taiki, I enjoyed our night let's doing it again other day. "Like…." How about Tuesday I'm free again. "Okay, we can do that". Hey have you gotten you're apartment back? "Yea, just the way we left it". I'm glad, I like spending time with you.

A blush appeared on his face, lucky it was night so it couldn't be seen.

Ami, would you take a second to listen to what I'm about to say? "Of course," Taiki took a deep breath; having the confindence. Ami, when we came back to earth well, I been happy and I was happy to see one another again, especially you, and...and… I don't know another way to say this but, Mizuno Ami I have fee- ring, ring

Before Taiki could finish Ami's cell had rang and it turn out to be Usagi. "I sorry, hold please, Ami flip opened the cell. Yes Usagi, "AMI CHANNNN"!

Is it true that you and Taiki are "out" on a date?

Well... I woundn't call it that, we are hang out with one another.

Sure, You can't hide it from me, I know, you got some explaining to do missy. Ami signed, knowing she can't hide it no longer.

Ok Usagi you beat me

oooh I knew it, so are you two still out and about?

…Uh yea we are as we speak…listen I will call you when I get home. "Okay, Ami I'll be waiting"

"Ja"and with that Ami closed her phone. I'm sorry now what you was saying?

Taiki decided to leave it alone. It's nothing important I just want to say I'm glad to visit. Come on we are at your house. Taiki got out and walked Ami to her condo. Thank you Taiki for a lovely evening. He smiled and places a kiss on her back hand. Any time and thank you for spending it with me. "Oyasumi", Taiki walked away. Oyasumi Taiki-koi.

Ami took off her shoes and hung her jacket in the closet and put her bag on the dresser. She put her strawberry cheese cake in the refrigerator for later. A big smile appears on Ami's face as she was happy to be with Taiki tonight. The night mare didn't appear on her mind at all. Ami took off her clothes and hopped in the shower.

**Please Review**


	6. Road to happiness

Taiki just walk in the apartment building. Seiya was playing one of her video games in the living room and Yaten was laid back on the sofa reading a magazine. "How was your date?"

Great, it went well. Actually, Ami san and I had a great time; we talked about many things, as old rivals.

If I didn't know any better I know that you are already hooked on her, but, I not going to say anything.

Whatever you think is whatever you think. Taiki said as he took off his shoes and place them near the other shoes that were besides the front door. I can't catch up with an old acquaintance?

I didn't say that, you are putting words in my mouth. Plus, I didn't say there weren't anything between you two.

Taiki is just like you, a love sick fool.

Oh shut up Yaten, you didn't even bother about coming back.

I have to, who is going to keep you two out of trouble? Well, not you but Seiya.

Seiya turned to stick out her tongue at Yaten. I'm leader so you take orders from me.

Not from your type.

I would throw this controller but, I don't want to lose at this game, I got to win it at all cost.

Thought so, so Taiki, I hope you taking this vacation as a vacation and not anything other than that if you know what I mean. There's no time for it.

Taiki ignored them and went into the kitchen to pour his self some water.

"Oi" …. Are you listening, yaten said, "oi Taiki"

Don't you have others things to think about instead of being on my back.

"_Like Minako san_". Seiya muttered. Yaten glared at her. "At least I'm not in a one-sided love".

That doesn't hurt me, sorry.

Yaten rolled her eyes in annoyance, "whatever"

Taiki, who didn't pay any attention, went into his room. "Night ladies", and with that he close the door.

Taiki took off his close, decided to stay in his current form and went to shower. While he was showering, Taiki was thinking about his feelings. "Should I tell her, I mean she doesn't have a boyfriend? Demo why should I care, I only staying for another a month and two more weeks? I have my duty as Star Maker; I don't have time for love. Then why do I feel nervous around her, she means nothing more than a friend." Taiki start breathing calmly due to him being in hot water which causes steam. Taiki close his eyes and allow the water to travel through his hair. He took the tie out his hair and it losing everywhere around him.

_Dreams and Romance are what Sensei believed in, I do, why can't you?_

_That again, it is really foolish regardless of you being the same first top scorer. _

_Let's see if your dreams and romance can stop the rain, then I might come over to Sensei's to see his comet. "Ja"_

Yaten might be right; I am a love sick fool. Shimatta, Mizuno san

Taiki took a towel and turned off the shower water. He went into his room and put on purple pajama pants with a white sleeveless shirt. He kept his hair loose not bothering to put it in a ponytail. He clapped his hands to turn the lights off, slowly closing his eyes.

_The king walked through the halls of Safire Palace, shining violet eyes soften to his future._

_Good afternoon your majesty _

_Good afternoon_

_The king was holding a large bouquet filled with blue roses, in between them had a little poem. It was a part of the gift, today is him and his wife's anniversary. _

_King Sama I had order up the special reservations like you requested. A maid said _

_Thank you so much Nina. The kept walking until he heard a loud boom noise and people were screaming._

_King! Trouble, we have trouble it's them, the soldiers from Belgium, they are attacking the utopia._

_Nani! Why, How? _

_I don't know all I heard is a loud boom and the Belgium soldiers and our people started fighting, there's a man who is the leader because of him we have a war going on._

_It can't be. It couldn't be. The king dropped the bouquet and ran past the panicked maids and butlers. He ran quickly to the down stairs basement level of the palace. He placed his palm on the security identified entrance box "Access Approved" the computer said. The electronic door open and led to the control center, there the king went right up to a huge screen and turn on a button the screen turn on and everything that is happen before his eyes took place. _

_What the hell? What the hell are they doing?_

_The Belgium soldiers were fighting the people of mercury. Belgium soldiers use their sword that was made out of energy to injure the mercury people. The swords were possibly made out of Belgium stone. There were seven of them, the strongest soldiers of Belgium. Three males and four women each dressed in a full navy uniform but with different color strips designed on their uniform._

_The King scanned parts of the area of the city; two were on the east, two were bringing destruction on the north side, and the last two were attacking victims in the south. _

_Shimatta! The King immediately push two buttons and a shield wrap itself around the palace, another shield wrap itself around the city in the west side of mercury._

"_Thank god they didn't set foot in this area". This is what I can do. "The only way to stop them is to use the amulet." _

_The king's eyes widen as he saw what it looks like a ten-year-old child. She was running ahead to a nearby shore; a man with long curly brown hair, brown mustach and emerald green eyes was standing on the shore having a one-on-one fight with the girl. _

"_I won't let you get away with your ambitions" she held up an object and yelled "ICE SOLAR" _

_A white solid blast of energy hit the man in his left shoulder. He began to scream in pain_

_Glaring at the girl he summons purple energy and threw it at the girl. "You little…"_

_The girl didn't have enough time to dodge and got sent flying " AHHHHHH"_

_The King immediately ran out of the control center and ran through the main doors of the palace. _

"_AHHHHHHHH" The king stopped in his tracks, the maids stop panicking; everyone stopped doing what they were doing. Silence appeared after hearing a loud horrid scream of no one other than their queen of mercury. _

"_Okasan"…. There was very thick smoke to see. "Okasan" tears started to flow down the girl's face. She slowly walked toward the smoke as it began to thin, the smoke was clear enough to see what was going on. _

_Okasan, Okasan the girl ran up to her mom's lifeless state, slowly bending down to touch her shoulder, and started to shake her. _

_Okasan, OKASAN… her mom didn't respond. "Mizuko" the girl snap up. The man summons another ball of energy. "Sayonara" and throws it to the young girl. She closed her eyes a prepared for the impact. _

_Seconds came by and she didn't feel a thing, but, felt two arms wrap around her. She opens her eyes and found herself in the sky. She tiled her head up and saw a woman, who was dressed in navy blue leather with violet straps on each arm. The warrior was carrying both her and her mom. _

_The warrior safely set both of them on the ground. As of right now they were 5 miles away for the shore. "Stay right here" the young girl nodded and clutched on to her mom's body to protect her. The warrior headed back over to the shore; eyes piercing deadly at the man who injured the poor woman. The man looked back at her._

_Damn you, what is the meaning of this? What have you done?_

_So, you decided to be my worthy opponent, as you being the warrior from the galaxies. Are you strong enough to take my wrath?_

_The warrior remained silent and studied her nemesis; jumping in the air, landed right in his face and kick and punch him many times. Claudius dodges them. She stops and aim punches at his chest, Claudius crosses both his arms over his chest to block her punches, the warrior knock one of his legs, he stumbles to keep his balance. At the same time Claudius loses his guard and felt a hard fist connect to his jaw. A dark red stop appeared on his cheek. Claudius felt his left cheek swollen up._

_Kuso, Claudius summons purple energy and throws it her, at the same time, she uses one of her own attacks: "STAR GENTLE UTERUS" both attacks tied with each other. The next thing Claudius disappears and reappears behind the warrior and kicks her in the back. Luckily she was strong enough to take the kick. She turns around and summons her attack once one at the same time Claudius throws his attack. _

_Two attacks cause an explosion. By the time the explosion settled the warrior turn around to look for the opponent. _

"_Where are you" the warrior hissed _

_While the girl watch what was going on from far away, a shadow figure appear behind her and her mom; feeling his presence, she snapped her head around and gasp._

_Claudius lend out his hand, but she held up her amulet and shouted: "ICE SOLAR" _

_This time Claudius summons his attack once more. She quickly use her body to shield her mom. Claudius grabs her. "Let me go, baka!" she struggles to break free._

_Mizuko, how about we take a little journey. "Let me go", As soon as Claudius begin to snatch the amulet, Maker came from behind attacking him. Claudius move out of the way. _

_Wait, if you move, your princess won't survive; I hate to see her go. He said as he put a hand a few inches away from the side of Mizuko's face._

_You coward; If you do so ever to harm her….._

_Don't be foolish I won't hurt her, only if you keep away._

_Baka, you would think I will continue to allow you to be forth calamity? _

_Is this girl very important to you? Or would you rather put her in danger?_

_Maker gritted her teeth and kept a hard fist. Meanwhile, the girl looked at her position and saw the arm 2 inches below her mouth. she felt her two of her front teeth with her tongue; they were very pointy and sharp. She took this as her advantage, "gomen" without hesitation she sunk her teeth into Claudius skin. _

"_AHHHHH" his grip loosens and the princess ran back to her mom's side. "STAR GENTLE UTERUS" "BELIGUM MAGUM" both were too great and causes one more explosion._

_Maker ran over to her to see if the two was alright, "This thick smoke" Soon the gases cleared. Maker expected to have both Mizuko and the queen in her arms. _

"_What are you doing with her, PUT HER DOWN" Maker yelled. Claudius was in the air with the woman's lifeless body in his arms._

_I need to revive her, so I'll take it from here, I will think about returning her to you. With that Claudius disappears._

"_NO" Maker fall to the floor beating her fist on the ground. "Damn you"_

_Mizuko stand there looking at where Claudius had disappeared with her mom, silently crying. "Mama"_

* * *

><p>Taiki woke up in the middle of the night, sweating, so he took off his shirt. He went to the kitchen to drink some water.<p>

Then he grabbed a paper towel, wet it with cold water and wipe his forehead.

* * *

><p>Listen, as of right now we claim seventy percent of Mercury. Each of you has claim a region as your own to guard. Gestu and Kai rule the East, Sui and Moku ruled the south, and Kin and Douyo ruled the north. Claudius was talking in the meeting room which had a large table with an enormous length. Claudius was talking to his fellow soldiers as he was the head general of the seven strongest Belgium soldiers.<p>

We made outstanding success so far, but, we are not toasting just yet, our last two things on our agenda is to break down the shield which led entrance to the Safire Palace, once we break through, we will obtain that amulet. From there our advantages will lead to take over the Palace.

Splendid, but, how are we going to take down the shield? I examine it and it is made of hard substance, tougher than solid diamonds by ninety percent. This was said by the leader, Nichi, who was very intelligent.

Don't worry, I have a way

And it is…

You will see very soon but not at this moment

Also you said that the sol senshi are arriving soon, interfering with our goal, is it that true?

That why I'm preparing you guys before their arrival, I know their strengths and elements of their power; I know that "girl" has gone to their era and is bringing them back to fight against us.

Which era in time did she go to? It should be when the senshi already awaken in their soldier forms. No other less her mother and father are there just as ordinary people from being the alien senshi.

She might even bring the rest along we will be out numbered. There powers are too strong.

How would you know if she is bringing the whole gang with her, Kin? Kai asked

Don't underestimate, that's why we need to know what is the plan to not only defeat the sol senshi increase Belgium's power, and become the new leaders Claudius? Nichi asked in frustration, banding his fist on the table which had made an echo noise throughout the whole meeting room.

Don't start losing your temper Nichi; you won't be a great leader if you give in to anger. Don't forget why you are here.

Something had clicked inside Nichi's head; he unballs his fist, loosens his anger and kept silent.

Now, as I said, my project that I'm working on is almost finished by the next couple of days you will see. I will be able to fuse Belgium with this planet, _and have my beloved wit_h_ me for all eternity_, and each of you will have permitted regions that you calmed. Claudius said proudly.

Good, I'm ready, the first thing to do is to get rid of the sol senshi, take the amulet, and break down the shield. Oh how long I been waiting for the day to come. Kai spoken excitedly, we should redesign this planet as well.

A new life should soon come true.

Everybody return to your regions until that time. Claudius ordered.

"_Larunda I want to see you" _Nichi said brushing his short golden hair in relax mode. He went on his way to her room.

* * *

><p>Ami was waiting outside of the university for Rei and Usagi; her classes ended the same time as theirs. By that time Usagi and Rei came out and the three walked to the Crowns. Makoto was already there, the three sat down at their usual seats.<p>

So Ami chan I heard about your data last night? Makoto piped up

Ohh yea he is back to his old self and what did you two do? Rei was nudging Ami at her side which caught Ami to blush pink and look at Usagi.

You have a big mouth Bunny.

No, Naru do, she told me right after you guys left. She said that we should have seen you love birds arm to arm, exchanging glances.

Ah so why is it that you didn't want to say anything we're you best friends. Rei said

No, it's not like I didn't want to tell you, I was going to at the right time. If Usagi and Ko gave me a chance.

Ok. Miss Fast, fill in the details, here's your chance. Makoto said

Well Taiki is the one who ask to have a little get together; I agreed and he picked me up from my house and we went to the movies to see the "Poet" then, he took us to the Starlight restaurant.

It was so lovely I was in awe at the inside of restaurant, it was so beautiful than any other restaurant, hotel, or any other building I seen. The walls were made of crystal, real crystal and the ceiling was made of white marble covered by silver chandeliers made of thirty-six caret diamonds. Mostly they have a really beautiful garden with a large fish pool.

The food that I had was incredibly delicious; it was the best that I ever tasted. Oh oh and Naru she was our waitress, who would have known she would be able to get a job at the "Starlight's". I really had a great evening.

After taking up all the information, Usagi, Rei, and Makoto stared at Ami with eyes wide.

The Starlight, that's the most famous and expensive restaurant in Tokyo. Makoto said

You are so lucky, I wish me and Yuuichiro would go eat there, I really want to one day. I'm really jealous now Ami chan.

Soooo romantic, all of their delicious plates, Usagi was drooling while daydreaming.

Ami continue, "The food was very expensive, so I wanted to help pay for bill, could you believed that the total was one hundred and nine dollars, but, it's worth eating there.

Darn, if I had known you would be going to the "Starlight's" I would have asked you to bring me a doggy bag.

Actually, Usagi chan I had brought home slices of their famous strawberry cheese cake, I save you a piece, but, it is at my house so I'll give it to you later on today.

Usagi was in glee for her best friend to be thinking about her. "Thank you Ami chan, love you so much"

Wait 'til Minako hears about this, she will be dying to know all the details.

It's really nice to have them back; we really got along with them did we. I wonder what fun stuff we are going to do together.

Ami looked at her watch that read four-forty. Hey guys Ima head out now so I will see you guys.

Library huh, asked Rei

Uh yea (she lied) and Usagi, I will bring you your slice.

Don't forget, Usagi said as she waved. Ami left out of the Crown and walked straight to Ichi-no-hashi Park.

* * *

><p>She decided to stay quiet and kept her rest- of-the- day to herself. Ami wore a light blue sundress with thin straps; she also wore a light yellow hair band.<p>

Today was going to a good day because she had spotted the target of the day. Taiki was sitting on the bench look at people passing by; he wore a baby blue polo shirt and beige capris. He also wore a baseball cap backwards.

Ami blushed at his appearance he is the most handsome thing to Ami, well he was to everyone but, to her he looked sexy. Without notice he quietly creeps up behind him and put both hands on his eyes to block his view. Ami started to giggle and let Taiki see again, he looked up at the blue hair girl.

What are you doing creeping up on me like that, Taiki was grinning and took Ami by the wrist gently, I thought I would had to pulverize someone.

Who, not me, you wouldn't do that

No, I wouldn't, not you. Taiki let go of her arm and she walk around and as Taiki stood up he opened his arms and Amy slowly walk in them. They hug for second and once again a blush appears on her cheeks taking in his scent. He smelled like wild tropic fruits, Ami couldn't help but relax in his scent. They parted after a minute.

What do you want to do today?

Well, it doesn't matter to me but, can we go to the library first.

Of course Miss Ami, I wouldn't say no to that.

Ok, Then maybe we could go to the beach, it would be nice to watch the sun set, if you like. Ami shyly said.

I would love that, "ready"

"Ok". They were on walking to the library, Taiki did his best not to be seen, he was not in the mood for long-ago fans all he cared was spending another "date" with the girl he loved.

They were at the library, Ami wanted to check out a novel, Taiki was over at the science section looking at engineering books.

Ami read all kinds of books, novels, and even manga, but, she want a novel that she had never read before. Searching, and searching she went to the next section and scan. Her eyes land on a novel that she seen, it had a dark blue cover when the title in gold that says "Blue-Haired Angle" she flip open the book and read the introduction inside it was quite interesting she wanted to read it. The novel had thirty-five chapters. Ami went to look for a second book to check out.

She walked over to another aisle of novels she picked up another one, but, it wasn't a novel, it was a black book with a collection of poems. Hundreds of poems, she scans through them, the titles caught her interest and she want to check out this book too. Someone must have put the book fill with poems in the wrong category section. She shrugged and walked to see Taiki, she accidently bumped into someone on her way.

Oh excuse me, I didn't see you,

The person just stared at her and spoke : I'm sorry I didn't look where I was going.

That's all right, Ami walk on by and the person stared at her walking over to Taiki, then her eyes shifted over to Taiki. She took at good look at them and observe their moves and feathers.

Ami had seen what taiki was reading it was a book about engineering. He scanned through the pages at big words, pictures, and diagrams. The book was a thick size as a medical book. He closed the thick book and glanced at its cover.

"That's an interesting book, to learn about building machines, models, and wonderful materials".

He look up at Ami, "Yea" I wanted to read this, learning how to apply science is very interesting.

It is, science will get you somewhere in life, it is to make the world a better place. Did you wanted to do something with engineering for yourself?

Yea, it's something that I hope to do someday.

That's great, if you want to do it than you should go ahead. Ami encourage him

Taiki smile "what have you got there"

It's a novel that I wanted to read it's called "Blue haired angle" and the other is a collection of poems.

Maybe I'll let you read some of mine, Taiki said.

That would be great I would like to.

The two young adults check out and headed over to the beach. On their walk Taiki was thinking about Ami at the same time Ami was thing about Taiki.

"_What should I do, what should I do, I like her, but, I don't know what to tell her" " Should I say something, I mean I never felt that way before about someone. She is so cute in her look today, her dress showing off her curves , her creamy upper back is exposed, I don't know how to keep this up, I'm lucky that I can still breath." _

"_Oh my, he is so handsome, this is a new side to him I never seen before, I never seen him in polo shirts and capris, he choose the "street look" today. Oh Taiki-koi you don't know how much I like you, I want to release my feelings, I thought I would never see you again. Kuso, I want to hold on to you like a lover. Taiki why are you doing this to me, you don't how much I want you with me."_

"_This is too hard for me, I have my life on Kinmoku, you have yours here on earth we both have duties to complete. I don't want to like you, but, I can't help the way I feel. You're something special to me"_

"_I wish I can fall for someone else, but, I can't, I'm fallen for you, you might not feel the same way, you may just want to be friends."_

The two made their way to the beach, they wanted to sit down on the sand so Taiki went to the beach house and grabbed to a large beach towel and widely laid it on the sand. Ami sat down and Taiki join her, the cool breeze dance on their skin Amy stretch and lied down.

Enjoying?

Yes, it feels great out here; I could stay like this forever.

Ami look up at the sky while listening to the sound of the ocean. What better way to spend the even.

Taiki look out at the sea which calmed his soul. "Ami san" let get to know one another better. His eyes were still on the sea.

Uh ok. Ami sit up and rested her hands on her lap. What is it that you would like to know?

What are you goals in life?

Well I would like to become a great doctor, create medicine, and …well…. someday…become a good housewife. I would like to become that someday.

A housewife, do you even know who you going to be a house wife to?

Well, no, I told you that I haven't found that person yet. I want to become a good doctor first.

I see so does that mean you don't have to worry about being Mercury anymore, peace is at last now on earth now.

Well, for now until I become Mercury again ….this time for a different reason.

A different reason, what do you mean?

Silent occur for a moment before Ami spoke again. Taiki san, if I tell you this will you listen and believe me. I feel like I can tell you anything.

Taiki look at her "please"

Ami took a deep breath and continue well… I will be able to do the things I wanted to do. Everyone will until that point.

I see, Taiki said

Ami spoke once more looking down at her finger playing with one another, "Years from now….there will be a new world created from this old one."

Now Taiki's eyes were focused on her

Years from now a second ice age will occur on this world. Everything will be frozen, eventually Usagi will use her Silver Crystal to thaw the Earth, from there, and the crystal's power will create buildings made from its material. This city will become Crystal Tokyo; Crystal Tokyo will become the capital of the Earth.

Taiki just look at her taking in the information he received. "You will become mercury again?"

Yes, there's other news, Usagi and Mamoru who you seen once will become King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo. The others and I will resume our positions as senshi and protect them, and Tokyo.

R-really

Ami nodded

W-wow that's a lot, Taiki stuttered

It is, so do you believed me

Yes, I believe what you say Ami san

Ami relaxed "thank god" thank you Taiki san

One question, will you become queen too?

Well I don't know, as of right now I am a princess of Mercury and a princess could not become queen without marriage.

That's true…well I'm not surprises about what you told anyone, that makes sense.

Enough about me, tell me about you

Well, other than begin a soldier and protecting my princess, behind them I like to write poetry, but, really there's something else I want to do with my life.

Engineering

Yes, I love to be creative and build things. When we were building our planet I was the one behind creating the shield to protect my planet.

Honto

Yes, no lie, it took three years, to create something like that, you just got to have the right sense to do it, but, that is all I can do for now. That's why I brought that Engineering book; learning more technology to make is my dream.

Go for it if that's you dream; you should feel free to do what you want.

Taiki smile at her. "Ami san I want the same thing"

That's why we should give it our all to make the best careers.

No, Ami san that's not what I'm talking about….I meant I want to be settled down with someone that is worthy.

This caught Ami by surprise, y-you Taiki san, would want to be settle down

He chucked, I can't imagined that I'm saying these things. I can't believe the things I'm say right now.

Ami stared at him without saying a word. Taiki now became serious "Ami san, can I ask you something"

Uh, yes

How you feel if there's someone who … likes...you...with...a …passion. Taiki's face was towards the ocean; too embarrass to look at the girl.

Well, I would be glad that someone likes me; I never had a boyfriend before, I'm not an expert in love.

That's all right, I'm not either. There is someone; I never thought I will like someone but, there is. That person is somewhat special to me and she doesn't know.

Ami was very curious and heartbroken at the same time. Who was she and how was she worthy for him? Ami tried hard not to cry. "Go on"

I been thinking about her all the time, I never think that I would see here again, but, I did and I don't know what to do.

(Silence), but, I know what to say to her because she is here as I speak.

Who, Taiki san, who is she?

Taiki turn around, takes both of Ami's hands and put them in his; violet eyes piercing in sapphire. Ami gasp knowing the next thing he is going to say.

Mizuno Ami, I officially declare my feelings to you, you are the one I am fallen for. I didn't mean to let this happen; I keep blocking out my feelings, but, they keep coming back. Never in my days that I would fall for anyone; your, sweet, kind, smart, have wonderful dreams, the most beautiful girl in my eyes. Everything you do from the way you speak to the way you wear cute outfits, it drives me crazy, you are an amazing young women that any man who be happy to have you. Mizuno Ami

Aishiteru (I love you).

Ami starred in silence eye-to-eye with Taiki; speechless recuperating from what she heard. Did Taiki just give his heart to her? All this time Ami was fallen for him, the person she wants to spend her life with, which is impossible because of their differences. She couldn't tell him her feelings, after he left for the second time she would have to move and get over her secret one-sided love. Not anymore, this person, her love, confess his feelings to her eye-to-eye. Was she hallucinating? Sure she wasn't because she still felt her hands inside Taiki's, so, she was in reality. Taiki felt stupid now for being reckless.

I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come out expressing like that, I understand if you don't feel the same wa-

He was cut off when Ami had put two fingers to his lip and places them on her lap. Taiki san I don't know what to say except that I feel the same way for you. I have been for a while, never in my life I would think we would be together. You Taiki san are here with me. Tears were streaming down her cheeks; she took both of her hands and places them on either sides of his face.

Here you are telling me how much you love me, I'm so happy oh Taiki san I love you as well. I think you're the one for me.

Taiki took in the new information in his brain and wiped her face "Don't cry Ami,"

I can't help it; I'm upset now. Taiki looked at her confused "why"

You're going home soon how we are going to be together, you're leaving again.

Don't worry we'll find way, I wouldn't tell you this if I wasn't serious.

Really, how could you be so sure?

Ami, you're special to me, as much as I love you I want to be with you, I'm not that person to use "love" to anybody. I promise you there's going to be away for us.

"You promise"

I promise. "Taiki san" Ami wrapped her arms around Taiki and he did the same. She looks up at his beautiful violet eyes, the most beautiful eyes of all.

May I? Taiki asked Ami knows what he was going to do next and nodded. He gently grabbed her chin, lean in and kisses her.

The heat is raising high in Ami's body; at this very moment, her lover's lips taste sweet, his warm breath tickling her upper lip. They broke their kiss after a minute; needed to breathe again. Ami look down at her lap.

Wow, you have soft lips

Ami blushed "you too" before Ami can look up, Taiki grabbed her in another kiss; this time, Ami kiss back. The kiss was sweet; both put every feeling into it, each felt one's love for the other.

They broke apart again and lay down on the blanket; Ami had her head on his chest and Taiki wrap an arm around her shoulder. The Sun began to retire for the day the sky was a bright orange at the top and pink at the bottom. The Sun was bright for one more time before it slowly moved down. This is a beautiful evening for the new couple in love. Meanwhile a pair of cerulean eyes was watching the scene before her with a smile on her face.

They lay in one another's embrace for a half hour before wrapping up the blanket and put it back in the beach house. Ami hold on to her boyfriend's arm while walking down the street. All of a sudden Ami felt tiny wet traps on her skin and then on the ground. At first it was sprinkling, but, then the sprinkles got heavy. Ami got soaked her dress became translucent to seen what she wore under it. Taiki pulled her close so no one would look through her dress. Since Taiki's apartment was the closest, they ran very quickly; passing seven blocks, turned right and Taiki apartment was there. He took out his keys and unlock the door, both were soaking wet. Turn on the lights and grabbed two big towels, gave one to his girlfriend to dry off.

Taiki found a note on the table he pick it up and read. "Went to the movies with the girls be back soon, from Seiya and Yaten" well I guess that means we're alone.

Taiki went to his room and change into a dry t-shirt and basketball shorts. He opens his drawer and took out a long dark blue t-shirt and socks; he went back in the living room and hand Ami the big shirt and socks.

You can change in to these, when your done you can give me your wet cloths and I'll put them in the washer and dryer.

O.k Ami turned around to walk to the bathroom when Taiki took her hand gently and press his lips against hers. Ami giggle and Taiki release her. While she was changing Taiki wanted to make her dinner. He looks in the freezer and found two frozen stakes, a bag of French fries, and shrimp. He took those out, fill two bowls of hot water and put both the shrimp and steaks in to thaw out. Next he started on the fries, when the shrimp and steaks thawed he work on those.

While the food was cooking, he set up table; he took three long white candles and set in the middle, took a liter and lids each. That time the food is ready and he grabbed two plates. Ami came out to the living room and saw what Taiki did.

Hi there beautiful. Walking up to her and taking the wet clothes.

"You're so sweet" Taiki took her hand and led her to the table, pull her chair and Ami sat down. He went to put the cloths in the washer, and went back to the kitchen and grabs a bottle of white wine and poured some in two wine glasses. He gave Ami hers and Taiki sat back down holding his. Both raised their wine glasses and made a toast.

I figured you're hungry, so I looked in the freezer. I hope you like it. "I do"


	7. Confessions

**_I would like to thank NEQUAM-TENSHI for being the first to comment._**

_Knock, Knock_ the sound of the door to Larunda's room "come in" The person entered and closed the door behind them. "Hello, what are you up to?" Nichi asked. "Same o'l same o'l"

Larunda was sitting on her bed looking out the window; she had long straight silver platinum hair and burgundy eyes. She was in deep thought until Nichi spoke up to get her attention.

Are you alright with what we are doing now?

Larunda snapped out her thoughts and turn around to face him. "What do you mean?" looking confused.

"I mean the only way to get Belgium back running again is to take over the water planet, after the mercurian government chooses to get more power by taking over our home and make our people come slaves in order to increase riches in their regions."

Uh... You think so? As for me I fine with the operation we are going now. Belgium will soon become the capital of Mercury. We will get what we want.

Nichi sat on her bed; he had golden hair and silvery eyes. "Do you trust Claudius; he seems not to tell us what we need to hear"

If you would be patient, giving him time, you always have that fierce temper of yours, that's probably why he choose not say anything right now. Anger is not the answer, you just ready to strike somebody.

Nichi led out a chuckle "why do you think I got you, I need someone to keep me in line" Larunda grinned. "Yep"

By the way, what made you absent from the meeting?

"Wasn't up to it, he wasn't going to tell the rest of the plan anyway and to your question earlier, yes, I do trust him, he is the one that is going to lead us to glory and save our people from becoming slaves, do you have a problem?"

It just something is not right about this; Claudius might be keeping something from us or someone. I mean I known the Mercury people could not be so selfish that way.

Larunda shrugged her shoulders "you going to get something out of it, you will be able to calm the west side region and make it your own; our people will have better."

And you will be Claudius's wife and get hold of the Safire Palace.

Larunda sat up a little holding a burgundy pillow in her arms. "How have you been" resting a hand on his shoulder. "Same ol same ol". He took her hand and rubbed it. "I missed us from the old days, we stop hanging out together. You're in love with that man for real aren't you?

I couldn't be happier; you and I have been best friends for six years. You had my back every time.

Larunda, you a good person to me, but, promise that you will be careful; I don't think I can trust him that easily.

"You will, bestie"

I better be going now, kinda tired, I don't know when the last time I got any rest. He got up and smiled at Larunda and kisses her on the forehead. He walked out of the room and closed the door. She proceeded to look back out the window.

* * *

><p>Nichi stood outside of Larunda's room and close his eyes for the moment.<p>

_A young man with golden hair who was eighteen was in training to become a soldier to protect Belgium. He wore a white rope and a black belt around his waist. This was the happiest day of his life; he always wanted to be a protector and he was qualified enough to be selected to train. After his last six months he will finally receive the Belgium Protector's belt and become a soldier. He going to show it to his family and they will be proud of him._

_Training was over for the day. Nichi and a girl with long platinum silver hair walk to a small restaurant to eat lunch. _

"_Today made me hungry I am so exhausted, thank god I can stuff food in my mouth without caring if people look at me!"_

"_Don't worry Nichi, you got six more months to go and counting"._

"_You're not that cute, you only a month away from becoming the Belgium's Secretary. At least you don't have to work hard as I." The girl frown and Nichi laughed. "Okay, I was kidding when I said you are not that cute…..you're hideous". The girl gave a death glare. "I joking, lighten up, you are beautiful". Nichi lean in a grab her chin and became serious, "I meant it" he let go and she blushed._

"_Of course I am; it only makes you suffer more when I get my license next month while you breaking your back, poor thing will have to be hospitalize". Nichi laughed at her comment._

"_Sure, and any way I happy for you, get to start working soon."_

"_I can't wait, so what about you, are you ready"_

"_Of course I can't wait, I was born for this, I want to hurry and get my belt so I can start my career, here I am, Nichi, the best soldier from BELGIUM BABY! Nichi was so loud that he attracted many looks upon him._

"_Could you be a little more quitter or would you rather be the center of attention." _

"_Oh, sorry folks, I'll shut up now" Nichi sat back down grinning._

_Larunda couldn't help but smile; Nichi saw her beautiful smile and blushed. "Uh Larunda, can I ask you something?_

"_Sure" Nichi swallowed and spoke his question_

"_Is there someone you like, like as someone you have a crush on?"_

"_What made you asks?"_

"_Well, I'm just curious, besides I'm your best friend you don't keep secretes away from me."_

"_Well, there is someone I like for a while now." Larunda, was quiet and became serious_

"_Do I know him?" _

"_Yes, then Larunda look up at the window and saw someone she knew. Actually, he is right in front of me"_

_Nichi's heart begins to beat fast, "right in front?" _

"_Yes, he is" _

"_R-really" Nichi's heart beat faster _

_Larunda slowly raise her finger and point to the window blushing "he's the one" Nichi turns his head to what Larunda was pointing at, a man with curly long hair tied in a low pony tail._

"_w-what him, you like him…that man", Nichi also pointed to the man._

"_Yea, I talk to him once, he's a very busy man, but, I'm trying to get time from him so I can talk to him more."_

_Nichi took a good look at him with a blank stare then back to Larunda. _

"_What, I know he's the head general of the Belgium's soldiers and the last lord to Belgium, but, he's a fair man and gives people a chance._

"_Oh well I guess you right everyone loves that man; well, I don't blame you, he's a good man." _

"_Thank you for understanding, you are my best friend." _

"_Uh, yea, if you think you can get him to talk to you then go head." _

_I'll do my best!_

Nichi open his eyes and sign "I was too late"

* * *

><p>WHHAAAAATTTT! You and Taiki DAATTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEE!<p>

Yes, we did, but, it was only on friendly business and nothing else so don't worry.

Don't worry? There is something to worry about! You and Taiki were on a DATE and I was the last to KNOW!

Come down Minako chan, the heavy beathing became little and little

Well, I forgive you for not telling me, but, where did you guys go?

Well after the movies, we went to the Starlight's Restaurant and Naru was our waitress.

The STARLIGHT'S, THAT'S THE HOTTEST RESTAURANT IN JAPAN, YOU ARE SOOOOOOOOO LUCKY!

Yea and the place looks like a house of royalty and the food was so delicious, I never taste good for like that before.

Wow, if I didn't know any better, I say you guys are a little more than just friends; come on you was dying to go on that date. Admitted, you are moving too fast.

No, not it we are only comrades that is catching up.

Yea right, Is there something between you guys.

No, No who said that

You are not off the hook, your hiding something in I can heard it in your voice, and I will figure it out.

Anyway how is your concert?

Setting up the concert is fine and dandy, I only got three weeks left so I have to get ready for rehearsal. Yaten and I had gotten along well. We are better than the last time they were here.

And do you feel something from Yaten

What, No of course not. Now back to you, your hiding something, sooner or later you will be caught and I will be there when it happens. Any way I'm at the Sunshine Hall getting the concert ready. I'll see you later, ja!

* * *

><p>Usagi was in the living room watching T.V and eating double chocolate fudge ice cream when the doorbell rang. She got up and answers it.<p>

Ami chan, hi come in, want anything?

No thank you, Usagi there's something I need to talk about, something that is important.

Really, what?

Can we go to your room please?

Sure, Usagi grab her ice cream and shut off the television set. Once they were in Usagi's room, Usagi close the door. Ami sat on her bed and Usagi joined her. Ami had a worried look on her face and sad eyes.

Ami chan what's wrong?

Ami slowly look up at Usagi with sad eyes. Usagi, you're the only one who understands and promise me whatever I'm about to tell you, you won't tell anyone else.

I promise Ami, Usagi gently placed her hand on Ami's and stare at her blue eyes with her own. "go ahead"

Ami took a deep breath and spoke. "Usagi, do you…do you remember when me and Taiki went on that date?" Usagi nodded. Ami's eyes gazed down on her lap where it had both her hand and Usagi's, and spoke more quietly. "Remember when I told you guys that I was going to the library that day ,when I told you guys about our date?" Usagi nod again. Well, I-I-I kinda bend the truth. You see, I-I was actually seeing Taiki that day and we were hang out, however, we did went to the library and then spend our day at the beach.

I knew it! So you weren't just hitting the books. Usagi said with hype.

"Usagi, not now please" Usagi cease her hyperness and stare at her best friend who began to have glist tears from the corner of her eyes. "Ami"

When we were at the beach looking at the pretty sunset we were talking about our dreams and how we were doing after three years. I told him I want to become a good doctor and Taiki san want to go in to engineering on his planet; he brought a book about designing things because that is his real dream. "That's great Ami chan, his real dream"

Ami pause and took a deep breath before proceeding again. We were having a good time before the conversation became serious, Taiki ask me about love.

"He ask you about love?" Ami noded.

I told him that I never found love because I'm always busy about my future career, I told him that I'm still waiting for that special someone and do you know what he said.

What did he say?

He-he said that he was also looking for love and he already found the love he was searching.

Oh my, I never really seen Taiki as the type of person to fall in love, he is always the type to fall in love with his books and poems, not with a person.

Me and Taiki, had said something that, that change the way we feel about each other.

"You have Ami, tell me, go ahead". Ami swallowed hard and spoke once more but, quieter

Usagi, I –I told him how I felt about love. Usagi stared curiously "About how you felt about Taiki san, Ami?"

I had did the uncommon thing that I would never do in my life. Usagi had squeeze her hand to help her go on. "Go on Ami chan"

Usagi, I told him that I-I love to be love . I love for him to love me Usagi.

Usagi's eyes went wide and gasp at Ami's last words. " oh my god"

You told him the three words did you?

Ami timitly nodded her head once. "Maybe It was too soon after all it was a three year gap and me and him was never on good term like that until after they left the first time. How stupid of me to think that I could fall in love especially with an alien, did I really meant what I said? Ami's eyes never left the ground during her speech. I reget...what I said to him. This can't work."


	8. Love or not

Usagi, I want to love but, I can't, this, this is stupid.

Usagi's eyes went wide and gasp at Ami's last words.

I-I think…. I….. Regret it. Silence occurred for twenty minutes between them until Ami starred sobbing and Usagi wrapped both her arms around the blue haired girl then lifted her chin so her blue eyes can meet with Usagi's.

Ami, do you love him? Ami is still silent and couldn't say anything. Ami, don't lie to yourself, do you regret that you say that you love him? Two pairs of blue eyes kept staring at one another. Usagi frowned and waited for answer. "Ami Chan"

I don't know, Taiki will be leaving soon and may not come back, how I am supposed to love someone who is distant.

Ami, do you regret your love for him? Ami began to snob harder. This is the main question I am asking you first of all.

No, I don't. Usagi release her hand from her chin and put both her hands on Ami's shoulders.

Good, that is what matters first, now, second, what did Taiki san say?

He says that he loves me too and we will work it out. Even though he have to return back home, he was going to talk to his princess.

O.K. that what you should concentrate on, being together. If you and Taiki san are going to be together then you should never regret how you feel. You can't help who you fall in love with. Taiki san loves Ami as much as Ami loves Taiki san. I know he lives far away, but, that doesn't mean you can't love him. Love doesn't work that way. I'm sure one day you guys are going to be together, not today or tomorrow but, someday.

I'm happy for you Ami, and I won't tell the others until you are ready. Ami began to cry and hugged her best friend.

Thank you, I'm glad I came to you. You help me with this love thing and I not good at it, I'm new to this. If I told Minako, it wouldn't be a secret. The girls laugh at Ami's comment.

Yea, that is true and people say I'm bad. Usagi said and wipped Ami's face. Now, you should go talk to Taiki some more.

* * *

><p>Taiki was sitting in the living room in deep thought to himself. Since he told Ami that he love her, he is in a bigger problem. He will be leaving next month and won't be back to Earth for a while. He wants to with the girl of his life, but, how can that be possible? He has to go back home and protect his princess.<p>

What am I going to do? I don't want to leave her, but, I have my duties. This is difficult, shimatta! Taiki beats his fist in his hands, confused.

Ami, what am I going to do. This never happen to me before, I never love anyone before. This is too much. Lucky, Seiya and Yaten were gone for the day, so Taiki came up with an idea; he close his eyes and concentrate on the telepathic signals he was sending to someone.

"Taiki"

Hai, it's me princess.

How is every one on earth and are you guys enjoying yourselves?

Everyone on earth is doing fine and we are learning more about earth from the senshi, plus, we go to different places every day.

That is great; I will be expecting reports soon. Everything is fine here on Kinmokusei.

That's good I also told them about sol senshi day and how everyone on Kinmokusei know all about them; they were really excited about the honor we gave them.

That great, I knew they would like it.

Princess, I-I wanted to tell you about something.

Yes, what is it Maker?

Taiki swallowed then, spoke

Well, you see, recently I been spending time with Mizuno Ami san, Sailor Mercury and I have a good time with her and everything. I like spending time with Mercury san.

That's great, I glad to hear.

It is, while I was spending time with her, something had happen that I can't really explain.

Did she get hurt, something bad happen?

"No, please calm down, nothing bad has happened". The Princess relaxed

That's a relief, you almost had me worried.

Mercury is all right, however, there is something that I need to discuss something with you I don't know how to say it in an easy way. It is kinda important just to get it off my chest, so please understand.

Kakyuu softy spoke "go on"

Well, see I like to be around Mizuno san and she is a great person; she makes me happy when she is around and she feels the same way also-

"Enough, I heard enough, the princess cut him off "You are in love with the princess of Mercury as she is also in love with you am I right?

"Y-yes" Is all he could say. He didn't know what to say next now that his secrete is out.

Maker, I understand that you and Mizuno are in love, but, the both of you have different duties from now to the future, it's unnecessary for the two of you be together. Both of you are from two different stations of the galaxy. Do you understand what I am talking about?

Taiki did understand, but, his love for Ami was strong and he can't stand to be far away from her and now this became a problem.

"I understand, but, you see I love her so much that I don't want to upset her, I must continue my duties, but I want to be close to Ami. I haven't said anything about my problems to anyone".

If Ami feels the same way, then maybe there is away, but, first you have to promise me that you as, Star Maker that you will stay to your role and your duties you cannot abandon your role for any reason.

Yes I understand, Princess, I will forever be Sailor Star Maker that is my fate.

O.k. Here is a way I can make your desire possible.

* * *

><p>"Alright we are done every body!" The director shouted. Every dancer on stage was very tired; sweating and killing off a few pounds, but, it didn't matter it was worth being part of Minako's crew.<p>

Minako was very tired, her voice, her body, everything. The last rehearsal was successful an now she needed to rest, she went over a bit of last things with her costume designer and went to change out of her sports gear. Yaten was there with her and viewed her practice session.

Not bad, now let's see how you do well for real.

Shut up, I'm fine

I know you will Yaten said with a grin, Minako look at her comrade with a blank stare

Oh quiet just mad because I'm better at being a sensation than you.

You were great, I know you will do fine and I mean it.

Really, Yaten?

I mean it; you brought more to the stage than I ever thought of. Your star really shines and your will show it off in front of millions the day before tomorrow night.

You really mean that, and not just bluffing.

No, you are Venus and your energy makes the star in you shine brightly.

Minako's face has soften to Yaten's words "Thank you"

But, you is not much coordinated due to you being clumsy just don't make a fool of yourself and fall.

Minako's expression from calm change to anger rise with her new voice too. "Baka, Don't tick me off!"

I'm just saying, don't blow it

Shut up!

Yaten patted her head "calm down Minako san, relax" Minako swatted her comrade's hand way and walk up farer. Yaten quickly caught up with her. "You gonna let that get to you like that?"

Minako glared at her comrade " you lucky I'm not calling you something worse, keep ticking me off you hear me?"

"What?"

Shut It, now

Oh, never mind

F*** off

WHAT!

"Did I stutter, huh, Healer," Minako was now laughing at Yaten's angry face expression.

Oh someone is going to get f-

Shut up

Don't get all hard punk –

Quiet

You are such a-

Like you too

Shut up

Shut up

Both had said at the said time, Minako patted her comrade's head and smile, yaten only swatted it away.

So Yaten did you really wanted to come back to Earth?

Sure "why you ask"

Just asking, maybe because you never liked here at first and I thought you would never return.

Well the truth is I kind of miss working with you guys together. Earth is not so bad. I guess I should say that I really don't mind visiting this planet once in a while.

Really, I never know your soft side before.

Yeah I suppose, I been think of the battles we went through, fighting alongside you guys, and the delicious food you people produce. However out of all to things I been thinking about…..well…you...Minako san, you have a gift and no can do better than you. I can relate to you some way.

Aww you care, I sense love

Shut up!

* * *

><p>Claudius and the leader Nichi were in the basement of the Belgium masion discussing their goals with the rest of group. Larunda was standing next to her beloved Claudius.<p>

What is the plan to bust in the palace? You said that you created some kind of invention, let us see it. A red haired woman named Kai said.

Claudius look over to Nichi and Nichi grabbed two pairs of black shoulder length gloves and put them on. Next, he went on a large plate form and stood in the center.

I did some research and I came up with brilliant way to destroy the harden shield that protects the Sappir palace. Sui, who was the smartest in the group had pull out a sample of the hard substances that protect the royal home of mercury. It took me four months, but, I had found a way to make our dream come true. Sui held up a large sized ball of hard substances in and place it on the platinum opposite to where Nichi was standing. Sui spook once more, "Now if you would place your attention to the proof that will amaze you."

All eyes are on the platinum Nichi put out his black rubber gloved hands straight in front of him. He concentrated on his powers, blue strikes of electricity flow from his hands all at the same time and form a ball, Nichi then target the ball at the hard substances. The ball turned back into electrical strikes surrounding the hard substances only to be absorbed by substance itself. Nothing happened as two minutes has passed.

Nothing is happening, I though you said this plan will work?

It is working you have to be patient.

They wait until two more minutes passed, then nothing, the audience was getting annoyed.

I knew it, Sui, you suppose to move us up? Why you let us down? Why you say this will w-

Before Nichi could finish a big exposing bust out from the hard substance, destroying it into pieces, amazed, Nichi fell on his knees, surprised that it had really destroyed the substances.

Claudius, with a grin on his face began to speak. As you can see, the black gloves are made from rubber but the rims of the glove fittings are made from the Belgium stone. The electrical flows boost the stone's power by a great 90 percent, enough to over power any hard substance in the world as so to speak.

Nichi took off his gloves and place them on the table. Everyone was examining the rubber gloves and the rim which was made from Belgium stone.

So if we put these on we will be able to concentrate on our power to target at the shield that wraps itself around the palace. Is that all? I expect more than that. Kai said who took the gloves and observe them thoroughly. You got one thing done now what is the rest.

Really, remember this is for our country, whom is becoming slaves to the people of mercury. Moku said who just snatch the gloves away from Kai. Belgium will no longer become poor with Mercury taking all of our money.

Larunda snatched the gloves from moku and put them on herself. "I can feel the power, and stop giving Claudius a hard time, be lucky that we made process so far, besides what can you do".

You are not doing anything from the beginning til now, all you do I sit on your butt all day for Claudius to wait on you hand and foot.

Who did you think that got you where you are? If it wasn't for me, you never able to calm those regions now would you? Don't get smart with me I am the co- leader, otherwise I will resign from your place. Did your mom do something so desperately to put you here?

Kai lost it and rise from her seat

Sit down!

I don't take orders from you, Claudius did most for us and we are more powerful than you, don't forget I control the flames and I would do so into burning you into a crisp right now, but, I won't cause there are things I have to save like are beloved Belgium which you are a disgrace to. I work so hard to get to here, all the sacrifices my mom and grandmother made to get me where I'm at. So watch your mouth and know your place.

Larunda quickly walk over to her and make her swallow her own words if only Claudius hadn't grab her and Kin grab Kai.

We have more important things to discuss if you two want scrap fight then get out otherwise be the adults that you are and get yourselves together! Claudius had order the two women.

Kai closed her eyes and counted to ten silently in her mind and regain her composer and sit down at the same time glaring at Claudius's mistress. Kai swept red strains of hair away from her face. She wore her long red hair today; the color that matched her fiery personality. Though Nichi had such a temper, Kai's was worse, but being the young woman she is, not acting like a wild beast, she find methods that control the beast from within.

Like Kai, Larunda made a demanding glare at her so- called comrade, know that she will do so into taking her out if she had to. As she was back in Claudius's embrace she forgot it all and shut her eyes.

Now as I was saying, with all the research Sui and I did we will be able to enter the palace with no problems. The next thing is to get the amulet, that amulet contains great power that will boost the Belgium stone by thirty percent enough to overpower the Mercury Crystal. When we get the amulet only then Belgium is the new Mercury, citizens of Belgium shall be free and wealthy.

Getting the amulet will be no problem; she is just a kid and had yet to tap into her powers as the princess she is. She's not strong like her parents, but, a weakling. Maybe we will spare her only in becoming a servant of us instead. I pity her.

Hey that's Claudius's daughter show some respect, make her show loyalty to her father forever.

The royal family will be imprisoned in the underground of Mercury for eternity. Kin rise from his seat with a fist in the air.

"As lord of Belgium and future king" Claudius raise his wine glass as everyone else did "A toast to a new future"

A toast! they all hit each other's glass and sip.

Claudius turned his attention to the woman in his arms with a gentle smile as she returned the affection. Claudius lowered his gazed until his lips pressed hers; both kiss softly. They kiss long for time to pass by.

He broke the kiss and turns to this team "head on out now, you need to get your rest"

The team did what he said and head back to their rooms.

Now, "want to finish where we were at?"

Of course, I'm not finish with you yet, I need to be pleased. Larunda said seductively before kissing him again. Claudius scoops her up in his arms and carried her off into his room.

* * *

><p>Ami was walking home after the talk she had with Usagi, maybe she was right. "There could be a way, but, I don't know."<p>

Ami took out her keys and shove one through the key hole and twist the knob. Entering to the room, she took her shoes off and went into her room slamming the door behind. Throwing herself on the bed, eyes looking up in to the celling.

" _If you don't regret loving him, then you and Taiki need to work it out, Taiki loves Ami as much as Ami loves Taiki."_

She told me to never regret loving someone. Ami had a small smile on her face.

She sat up and play with her fingers. "Things have worked out for Usagi and Mamoru before in the past and the present. Usagi as Serenity use to sneak to earth to see Endymion even though the contact between moon and earth people were forbidden. At the end she got her wish" If it had work out for Usagi and Mamoru then, why couldn't worked for her? Maybe the distants or her lack of love experinces. Ami was book smart, and very pretty compare to Rei and Michiru, she mastered in the tough game of chess and is an excellent swimmer. Love was the toughest hobby to be good at; to her she won't know what to do. She was never trill for Valentine's day as a girl she had to give a gift to her crush as an tradition in her home town and might never receive an gift back a month later. The only love Ami for is her books, books that will lead her to the career she want to achieve for her life time.

"Why is love so hard" Ami was pulled out of her world as the doorbell ring. "coming"

Ami look through the peep hole before opening the door. "Taiki, come in"

Both were silent, Ami had her eyes close, and Taiki was frowning.

Ami, we need to talk let's sit down. She nodded and sat with him on her couch.

Ami, what I said I really meant it, I don't know why but that how I feel and I don't want you to take it so lightly.

Why would I take it so lightly I feel the same way. I never was good at this hobby before.

Hobby?

Not hobby but, I never been in love before is what I mean and I-I don't know what to do since we already said those words. But, I would like to test this; I seen many people do it and I want to try myself at romance; I like to experiment it.

So what, you were just forcing yourself or because you want to experiment this "hobby"?

Ami snap her head up at Taiki's words, " I didn't mean hobby, what I meant is that I wasn't good at love because I never fell in love before. Why would you think that I'm using you or forcing myself?

I don't know and too be honest I don't want to fall in love it just happen, but, then I ask myself how can this love work we are from two stations and I have my Princess and you have yours. Do we have the right to feel this way?

So what you saying that the kiss meant nothing, those kisses meant nothing to you at all? I gave myself to you, you are the only one who I gave my first kiss to and your talking like you don't care!

Would you choose books or romance to solve your problems?

What do you mean by that?

You of all people should understand, don't play dumb, you humans take this "love" so lightly

I don't! Not everyone take love lightly, and you should know that from your last visit. Have you learn anything?

When I said those words did you believe or did you took them for your desperation.

Ami could not believe what she is hearing from this person. "I'm better than that. Stop acting cold hearted towards me!" Ami was practicly yelling

We only spend one day together, I came to earth from out of the blue and you want to use me as you experiment to test love, how pitiful?

Taiki, My feelings for you are real, how could you deny my feelings for you? I care. Why would I need an experiment? You're out of it.

I was the first to confirm, If I hadn't, what would you planning to do? I mean all my words, you was just playing. Are you that desperate or you just fling yourself on to anyone?

THAT'S ENOUGH! how dare you, how could you be so cold towards me after that kiss? I treasure that kiss. you're evil just like that time that phage attact me and you left instead.

That's not the point, If I want love, let it be with someone who is not testing it or claming it as some kind of hobby. "_If" _ she was suddently stopped by that word.

What the heck do you want me to do? I told you the truth. I see, you coward, your not real, if you were, you would understand what being serious about loving someone is instead of denying someone's actions. I think what happened shouldn't had.

Taiki said nothing and turned his back towards her " We'll be leaving in two weeks, it be best if we stay away from one another. Ami felt her heart was broken into two, was he denying her love, his feeings?

Anger was rising inside her, she could not let him off the hook that easy "Go ahead and leave, I just want you to know you are horrible and I don't feel any sadness what so ever, I can do better! Taiki said nothing and left. Ami broke down and ran her room slamming the door. She throw her face into the pillow crying deeply. "Taiki, you baka"

* * *

><p>A beautiful woman was looking in her mirror that sees everything. Images was unpleasant in the mirror; the more unpleasant they were she frown more.<p>

"One of our planets is disturb."


	9. It begins

Deep blue eyes stare into the mirror as disturbing images occurred with distress; however, this stress event is not occurring on her planet, not earth, and definitely on the moon, but on the planet that controls the greatest waters. Worried, that this event is happening now, but, why?

People running around trying to find a place safe from destruction, destruction cause by seven people, one of the grunts stabbed a guy whom fell bleeding to death. A woman dress in royal clothing ran for life before the blond haired grunt got a hold of her. The other grunts took over the regions on the planet to claim as their own. A small scream could be heard, but, it was never shown its owner. The last image shown a man who look awfully like someone she seen before; the man threw a dark ball and the screen went blank and return to a normal mirror.

"What was that? What is going on over there?"

The woman snapped out of her thoughts by a hand tapped her shoulder. She looks up to see it was her companion who had the beautifulness eyes to her.

"I guess it be me and you tonight; Hotaru is at her dad's house. Aren't you lucky?"

"You need to see this, it is very important" She shown the images to her partner who was disappointed that their night maybe cancelled.

* * *

><p>Minako sit in front of her mirror, hold her stomach while at the same time putting make up on and double check herself. Tonight is her night; the concert won't start until 20 minutes after.<p>

"Okay, no butterflies, no butterflies, you wanted this and here I am"

A surprising knock made Minako's heart beat rapidly "come in"

The door opened to reveal the manager who looks at her like she was gone to pass out. "You ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine, why you ask?

"You look like you are going to faint, it will be all right Minako every one get nervous at first, everyone loves you"

"Yea you right,"

I never sit in front before, I feel nervous

Usagi you are not the one performing, no one is going to pay you any attention

The same for you, you just pretty and work as a miko that is it.

I am in a too good mood for you; I don't see why I put up with you, like a kid.

You're the kid, you loser

I feel bad for Chibi, she acts more mature than you (**Chibiusa from manga ) **don't you feel sad about it?

…..YOU LITTLE….

Tonight is the night for no fighting, can spare everyone PLEASE? Makoto once again had to be the mom of two at age nineteen.

Thanks for inviting me, I love Minako, me and my dad went shopping for my new outfit for this.

I'm really glad that you can be here Hotaru; we don't see you a lot. I promise your dad you couldn't drink because you underage, but, I can treat you to a really crispy drink. Mamoru said

A blue haired girl wore a sad look as she looked out the window not paying attention to her surroundings. Recalling the events from the other night, she never felt so broken before. "Why do I have to be in love, I miss Uwara Kun"

The limo arrived in front of the Sunshine music hall. The driver step out and walk to the opposite side to open the door for 6 people. Usagi wore a pink sleeveless dress that stopped above hear knee, with khaki shorts, white two inch heels, pink bag wore on her shoulder. Ami wore royal blue shirt, slender jeans, blue open toe 2 inch heels, blue dangling heart shape earrings, thick bracelet, and blue shoulder bag. In addition she wore eye shadow which is something new. Rei wore sleeveless red shirt, red shorts; black 2 ½ inch boots with golden prints, red fingerless gloves, and black shoulder bag. In addition she wore her up with Chinese hair sticks, light red eye shadow and a tint of blush. She and Ami got tons of stares the whole night.

Makoto wore an emerald lacy dress that stopped at her knee, green dress sandals, cream shoulder bag, thick sliver bracelet, hair worn down (**Doesn't she look pretty)**, tint of blush and light green eye shadow. Hotaru wore lavender jacket over white shirt with lavender skirt stopped above her knee, black socks, purple and blue shoes, dangle earrings, purple bag. Mamoru wore white unbutton crisp shirt over a sleeveless shirt, white shorts, sneakers, wrist band, black sunglasses.** (Doesn't he look cool)**?

Since the tickets were given to Minako herself, they were given backstage passes. The group were led to their seats; sitting right in front of the big stage. Sunshine music hall had the biggest stage in all Tokyo were their blond companion is going to perform.

"I'm so nervous" said the moon soldier.

* * *

><p>Larunda wore a smile on her face; she got almost everything she wanted. Not beening too worried of the sol senshi; the grunts are different from the other losers whom were defeated by them in the past. Her dark red eyes fell on her love that is resting on her lap. Both in the bed relaxing long events of having fun last night too tired to even get out of bed.<p>

"Phase four now in progress" the chestnut brown hair man smirk out

Claudius "what do you think I should wear as queen? I say the first thing we should do as rulers is to make the Mercurians slaves, payback for the damage they caused us, give our people land and new houses. In addition those grunts can take over the other planets for all I care. Ney, should we rule the moon too after all it does control the sol system?

"After our goal is complete, then we will worried about the moon. Things take time, my grunts are tough, but, it will take more than to destroy the silver crystal. Right now, it's time to get started; this is our last meeting. When we break into the palace I want you to stay there as claim, you understand?

"Yes, I have power over the guards at the palace, no worries."

"I counting on you"

* * *

><p>Ladies and Gentlemen get ready for the best night of your live this the color of me tour, our goddess of love, Princess Minako Aino! The crowd went crazy as the stage went pitch black, a red light flash on the left to right, orange, pink, gold, and then back to red. Again the color lights flashed in order three times, the fourth time with each light flash a dancer was in a pose. The color lights dim and disappear, follow by several white lights; each hitting the dancers in a different pose. The upbeat music started to play and the dancers stated freestyle. The dancer in the middle led the team; He did the hardest freestyle in history; the crowd cheered him on. He then stop ending his finally, the dancers on the left were on one knee as the dancers on the right. Each raising their hands high in the air, waiving their hands back in forth.<p>

A dark figure rise to the stage by a platform and wore black cloak. The music change to a smooth rhythm and the cloak involuntary remove itself from the wearer. Minako made a grand appearance. She wore a fluffy orange and green skirt, dark blue tight shorts, orange glitter short sleeve shirt, and her back side show less coverage at the top. She wore dark blue socks and teal and blue shoes. Minako wore a green elbow length fingerless glove on her left arm. Her hair was in a hair bow shape decorated with a glitter pink and red heart shape bow and heart shape earrings Minako's eye lashes are thinker and longer. Her clothes were unusual but, cute to the fans.

The crowd was at the top of their lungs, Minako made contact with her headset and hum a tune, and the d.j said his finale words.

"The Color of me" with the finale words the music went down and cease. Minako paused before speaking.

"Everyone Thank you, I give it all to you!"

A pop tune appeared while everyone went crazy as their favorite played. Minako began singing the lyrics naturally:

_I love you Baby, baby _

_Switch of the light, _

_Baby baby kiss me, Baby baby, _

_Romance, realize, _

_Hey don't keep it hidden, _

_hey, it's going to begin._

_The weather is good today; I can see your reflection in the window_

_I inscribed my love in my diary, same as usual_

_But in some way I feel the distance a little you are locked_

_In my heart the miracle of our meeting_

_Was not an accident_

_The embrace is stimulating to my skin_

_I need you baby, baby, switch off the light_

_Baby, baby kiss me_

_Baby baby_

_Romance, realize_

_Baby, baby lay you cheek besides me_

_Baby baby, it whimsical, isn't it_

_Baby, baby, but it still fun_

_Hey I can see hope_

_Hey doesn't it sparkle._

When the song ended people cheered as the next song played

_I want to take an ultimate step, find the courage to explore_

_To give it all and not forget to never give it in_

_I want to go far way, far to the sky_

_Using love as my protection_

_I want to live in a peaceful world (peaceful world)_

_I am the bravest (of the sky)_

_I want to live in a peaceful world_

_Take myself to test, be better than all rest_

_Every move that I can take, beating foes along the way_

_The soldier of love and cute, I handle this by myself_

Minako and the crew dance to the beat of hip hop song during break before continue to sing.

_I living, (ah ah, living it up)_

_I living (in Venus world)_

_We're living…_

_We're living (ah ahhhhhhhh)_

_Live it up!_

_I want to live in a peaceful world (planet Venus)_

_I am the bravest (of the sky)_

_Take myself to the test; be better than all the rest _

_All the best!_

* * *

><p>Everyone this is the last time we meet, because starting to tomorrow night the real work begins. I am sure that everyone their belongings; you need to get ready. Larunda will stay at the palace as claim after we break down the shield; however, we must all combine our strength as one to destroy it, one person alone will be impossible. Are you all hearing me?<p>

"Sure boss, we have our gloves and our stone, so we all good to go, Said getsu. We are a team"

The only thing I am concern is when is the girl coming back, Even we do claim the planet we the amulet as total completion. I want our people to have their justice and the wealth they deserve. Said Moku.

Don't need to tell us trice, we know that, she will be out powered and just snatched from under her hands. That is nothing to worried about; she better had good memories of that amulet, because she won't be seeing it no more. Nichi said

I after we rule claim this plant I'm thinking about taking over Venus and becoming its king. Said Kin

This will be for my mother and grandmother; I will not let them become slaves because of the Mercury's selfish treasons. Kai said with fire in her eyes.

Everyone knows what they are doing from now. You can return back to your territories. Go. Claudius ordered.

Everyone did went with excitement that their dream will become real in 24 hours, Nichi decide to look for Larunda, Kai put step in front on him for a second. "This is it, I hope your friend knows what she is doing, and after all I wish I was the one to stand by at the palace. If I didn't know any better I think that Claudius is using her to his personal needs.

Nichi frown and quickly remove her hand from his shoulder. "I hope not, do your job" He walk past her and Kai signed

Claudius went inside the private chamber located deep in the bottom floor of the mansion. No one knows about it and no one knows what is inside of the chamber.

He walks forward and stops to put his hand on the glass coffin, the coffin that contains the lifeless young woman inside. "I didn't want to end up like this; I didn't mean to kill you. I am going to revive you when all of this is over.

_Claudius was lying on the grass with his eyes close, in middle of the night he couldn't sleep; it has been a long day, well for him a least. "Why must you hurt me, I only want you to be with me forever" Claudius wanted to end his life here and now, since there is nothing for him to live on._

_Suddenly his head started hurt and he held his head, then the pain stop. His head feel like it is spinning. "Why my head feel like it is in confusion?" _

_I can help you with you problem, "a voice said"_

_Claudius opened his eyes and look around for the voice he heard. He was by himself._

_No need to see me, I can help you with your problem only if you lend me something in return._

_Now, Claudius knows he was going crazy. 'Why am I hearing voices, I'm losing it"_

_No, you not I am real. The voice decided to show itself; a man with long curly blond-brown hair tied in a ponytail, green eyes, and wore a gery military outfit. _

_W-who are you? Claudius said in fear._

_I'm here to help you. You want your girl be yours forever, so broken hearted you are, want a lonely, sad man. If you follow my orders perfectly, I promise you will get what your heart most desire. I helped many and they got what they want at the end, I may not be a god, but, I make miracles happen. _

_You lie?_

_"No, I would not be here then, no lies. I used to served my master who have power of the green and blue planet in ancient times. Man to man I know what is inside your heart. _The man came up to Claudius and put his hand on his shoulder. Trust me a man had the same issue as you and he listened to me and got the girl he wanted". The man put one finger to Claudius's head to see the image of a man who beg for help; he told him what to do. More images of struggles and hard work and the man go the girl of his dreams. The man repay him by giving up half of his power to him. When the images dissapear, he remove his finger away.__

_I give up everything for her._

_"Exactly, Man to man, if you agree I'll help you. What do you say?" Claudius look down for a second, should he do trust him, after all what he saw was true, but he will have to give up some of his power to do so in return. Dare to say yes, he love Belgium but he love the girl even more. He was desparate, but, giving up half his powers at least he will have her forever._

_"Then how, if you understand tell me, what must I do?"  
><em>

_The man grinned, alright; you must follow my instructions perfectly. The man turn into a purple shadow and entered Claudius mind; Claudius fainted. He woke up the next morning; He lay up in his bed. Still feel the same, but, angry, he wanted revenge on the girl who broke him. He didn't pay mind about his status as Prince of Belgium or Belgium itself. He made sure that he will do everything in his hands to get his justice and he knows how._

* * *

><p>"Thank you, I couldn't have done it without all of you, until next time see yall" The crowd applaud, boys threw her roses. The stage became pitch black; the concert is over.<p>

The gang head to Minako's dressing room; the concert was over and many people were leaving.

Minako collapse on the sofa ready to sleep; a knock was at the door, which Minako didn't feel like having anyone in her dressing room tonight. "Hey Minako aren't you going to let us in?

The door is unlock

A group of six came in to see the star almost sleeping. Omg, I just loved you out there Minako, I wish Haruka and Michiru could have come. My friends are going to be so jealous that I knew you in person. Hotaru said

Your better than the trio group we use to know, I know you tired, but, lets eats, we still made reservations. Minako's hungry, you have no energy. Makoto said

I wouldn't give it up for the world, but, all you guys need to get out so I can change.

I should change my hair in to a bow, Minako, I want you hair style quick, where is your stylist, I want to change my hair.

Usagi, we don't time we have to attend to those reservations remember? Hotaru reminded for friend/princess

Usako now is not the….

Before Mamoru can finish, his girl went to find Minako's stylist.

"Dear lord"

Meanwhile, Taiki, Yaten, Seiya waited with the rest they all was going to ride the limo together.

Minako wasn't bad at all she really is my comrade.

Maybe should go back in to business again and make a duet song with Minako.

No Seiya, beside we here until next month and I am not doing the idol star thing for nothing.

Oh come on you want to sing too with Minako of course.

Forget it

Taiki didn't pay any attention; he was looking at the blue headed girl. Her figure was perfect and couldn't help but, to be jealous at boys who flirted with her. He wanted to speak with her but, didn't, he tell himself not to.

Ami never notice a certain person is staring at her, her mind was on an old school friend whom she hasn't seen in a while. Reaching to her she called dialed numbers. Ami and Uwara were chatting away; Uwara forsees something as him being born psychic and warns Ami to be careful. Taiki wasn't sure who was she talking ,as far as he know it was a guy.

(**After dinner)**

Man, it feels great to be famous

Its great be lucky, that was the famous restaurant in Tokyo. Ami you right, the inside is beautiful, I want to go back again!

That drink was delicious, Thanks again Mamoru. Hotaru said to her senior

Anytime, when you get a little older I treat you to Champaign. Mamo winked.

Just then a purple shadow appears in front of everyone. It showed disturbing images, and then it wraps itself around Ami. A hand came out of the images and touch her head corrupting her. She move the hand away and the shadow dissapears.

W-what was that? Did you see it? Said Rei

I sure did, said Yaten, why did it surround Ami san that?

Whats with those horrible pictures or I'm seeing things? Minako rubbed her eyes

Ami stood there before falling to the ground. Makoto quickly went to pick her up and shook her, but stay unconscious

Ami-chan, Ami chan!


	10. Mizuko

A ten year old girl with dark blue hair stop to catch her breath as she grip the amulet in her hands. Blue eyes star up at a temple that was very popular.

"This is it, this is where she is now if I can think of how to approach her with relieving myself becoming from the future. I'm running out of time. "The girl slowly made her way to the first step of the temple. Since there where many stairs she had long way to go before meeting here destination.

_Ami is sitting down in the large garden of her home planet smelling her favorite flower. The planet mercury was full of the best flowers third to Venus and Moon. The Mercurian flowers always smell good never died like the flowers on Earth. They bloom all year around. Ami was in her princess dress but the dress was more detailed. Her blue dress contained lace, sapphire gems and was 100% silk. She wore sparkling sapphire jewelry and a silver crown which was also detailed with designs made of sapphire. Ami laid down in the soft meadow; she did not want to get up, not ever. It was too perfect._

_Ami closed her eyes and fell into a light sleep; she had everything she wanted in life, heck she was even royalty. Not a full Earthling though. The only day she didn't have to think about royal duties. Her ears absorb the sound of humming birds, singing a delightful tune. The singing turn into a loud screech, however it was not the humming birds the screeched, but a human girl. Ami open her eyes the blue clouds were a hue of fire red and there were more screams. As Ami lift up people were running and yelling. The girl loud screech was all Ami could hear instead of the mercurian people. Ami quickly ran past through the gates ignoring the protest of the servants and many other people. For all she cared was to go the locating the screaming girl._

_It's too dangerous hurry and go back to the palace at once. A man in royal blue clothing told her stopping her. She struggled to break free, but his grip was too strong._

"_I have to go to her, that girl let me go" Ami was very angry not being able to escape the grip of this man._

"_DON'T BE CARELESS, I WILL GET HER, YOU WILL STAY BEHIDE, EVERYONE NEEDS YOU._

"_I DON'T CARE LET ME GO"!_ _Ami continue to wrestle with the guy until a man in petite uniform landed before with a devious smile and cold eyes reach out a hand and grabbed Ami but only if the man hadn't push out the way. The men were fighting until the uniform-dress man stab him in his stomach. Ami flew her hands to her mouth as he slowly slip to the ground bleeding heavy hold his womb with his left hand. His dull eyes gave one last look up at her and said "run, hurry" before slipping out of conscious._

_The uniformed man smiled mischievously at her as Ami escaped before he could grab her. As she ran seven soldiers were destroying the utopia buildings, attacking many loyal citizens. Homes were practically destroyed due to their on slaughter._

_A man with curly long chestnut hair wearing a navy style uniform was standing on a shore miles away with a mischievous grin, raises both hands and summons a huge purple ball of dark energy and targeted at a young girl who stood determination and fear. _

_Ami eyes filled with horror as she quickly shove the girl out just in time, but, not enough of Ami to escape the incoming herself she braced herself for the incoming attack hearing the girl calling her name._

Ami quickly lifted herself up after being shacking by a certain brunette. Nine pair of eyes was on the bluenette.

Ami was sweating and breathing heavenly until her breaths were normal again. The blond bunny grasps her blue hair friend and relief that Ami was ok.

"What…what happened" Ami asked

"You were knocked out since last night …. I don't know to say this but some kind of weird hand grabbed your hand and you faint. Call me crazy but I saw disturbing images, I know I wasn't the only one."

"You're Mamoru we all saw it, it was scary, are ok? We was worried that something serious was happing to you Ami" said Minako

"Ami, how do you feel? You not feeling weird are you?" Yaten asked

I'm…fine everyone I'm fine. I feel normal. Ami reply with reassurance from the corner she saw Taiki starring at her. He had look of concerned, worry, and relief. Ami hesitated to say at least one word to him as memories of the feud between both reached her mind. Taiki on the other wanted to talk to her but after he had said to her days ago she didn't want to talk with him besides she was talking to another anyways and from the looks of it Taiki want it to go home and forget about her. Now that Ami has recover and wasn't in pain there was no reason to stay. Deep down he did love Ami.

I'm getting readings from the fire, it is tell me something…It is evil but it does not seem to be occurring on Earth. Rei said as she did her chant. The gang was at Rei's temple and spends the night for their friend's sake. The miko called out to the great fire; requesting the answer to what evil distances is occurring right at this moment. Rei closed her eyes and said her infamous chant the fire was great but so far Rei got nothing. The miko opened her eyes.

"I got nothing, but why that weird hand was touched Ami and why did we saw disturbing images. Something is missing I know we wasn't hallucinating. It was real."

"Your right Rei it was" All eyes were on the uninvited voice. There four people invited themselves in the one who spoke once before begin to talk again.

"The reason why you got nothing from your fire reading is because it is not currently happening but in the future time. One planet in our system is being disturbed and as far as I know it is not the moon or earth."

"The future? One of our planets? Makoto said worryingly.

The gang was happy that it was not the moon or earth, but, worried because the problem was with one of their own planet. The question is whose

There was a mix of fear and anger in everyone's eyes expect fore Taiki, Seiya, and Yaten who were foreigner to this system.

"So who's planet is in danger and what do you mean by in the future Setsuna? " The Moon Princess questioned her senior. The older woman's garnet eyes moved directly to the sea green haired woman who she nodded her head a take it from here.

"Well….. My mirror told me…one of planet in the future time is disturbed while the remaining planets are at peace. A woman is in danger a terrible group is wrecking buildings, killing lives. These people are in search of something important so that they can take over foreal."

"So….who's planet is it ? Please tell us Michiru so we can save it?" Mamoru ask hastily

Ami, Makoto, Minako, and Rei were scared that it could their home planets. Michiru spoke up once again. "It…is an inner planet" just as that the four inner solder's heart were beating real quick; one of their precious homes were in danger and there was a 50% chance out of the four. Minako was quickly pacing around the room thinking that it could be Venus in danger. Rei was sure she would be having a heart attack right about now. Makoto's life suddenly went blank. It has been three years since their last battle and now the people were at peace but somewhere deep inside they knew that another villain somehow and someday would strike and disturb their peace. The girls didn't want to fight anymore; all they want is to live peacefully.

Only the Outer soldiers knew whose planet is being disturbed; one solar system planet was in danger mean that the whole solar system was in danger. The stars, planets, and the protector: the moon was all link together. Michiru's aquamarine eyes were moving towards a pair of blue ones; the sea warrior didn't want her in pain, but, she had to know, it was serious. Michiru would spoke it out but someone had beaten her to it.

"It's Mercury"

Fourteen pair of eyes looks to the unknown voice; the unknown person was a girl who was no more than ten years old. She had blue hair and eyes. She wore a pink jacket, jeans, and a white hat. They could've have swear she said what she said, but they never seen this kid before as she slowly walk towards the super heroes with a timid but cautious behavior her own blue glance at Ami's. Rei was the first to approach the kid stranger.

"Who are you little girl? " The miko asked

"Mizuko"

* * *

><p>Claudius, Laurnda and there soldiers were in crisp uniform wearing the special gloves that were strong enough to break in to the palace. Clean boots a fresh smile, the team were ready to go as Nichi lead the six soldiers and himself to the Sapphire Palace. To the operation require teamwork because one cannot do it alone since the shield was wide and strong. However sever people enough to do it. Claudius and Laurunda also wore a glove on either side of their arm.<p>

Nichi look in discus at Claudius as he kisses Laurunda. He would love to punch him for being sexually intimate when his childhood friend. Nichi still had doubts about this man, something about that Nichi didn't trust, but what was it. Golden eyes shoot dodgers at the green eyed man. His vow t is over that if Laurnda get hurt it is over for the chestnut hair man.

"All right everyone, he only has one chance at this we only need to focus and combine our mind into to destroy this shield. Once it down we go in for the kill understood." Nichi spoke out

Everyone nodded and follow his orders.

The woman with violet hair looks out the window to see the seven are right in front for the palace and from the looks of their position it was told here. The woman is shaking in fear hopping help would come right now before everything is done for. There are many important objects inside the Palace that they will get their hands on and she is too helpless to stop them. She got on her knees and continuously praying.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the girl name Mizuko sat in the middle explaining who she is, where she from is, why is she here, and what is going on. No talked as she told her story.<p>

"My name is Mizuko and I am from Mercury, Mercury is in danger and many mercurian's lives are at stake. A man named Claudius is the main reason why the planet is suffering. There are bad solders taking over a part of Mercury and what is left unharmed is the Sapphire Palace if they are able to crack open in is side it over."

Mizuko look at Ami "You are the only one who can stop them; I have to take you to them"

Ami was surprised of course she would have to be the one to stop it, she is a soldier and Mercury was her home planet. Ami stand on her own two feet and walk to the girl; she bend down to reach her level. "This happen in a different time from right, who are you?"

The situation was familiar when the gang fought the black moon and Chibiusa come to seek help. Ami need more information before she came stop the one who is causing problem on the moon planet. Ami eyed Mizuko closely; she a complete replica of herself as she was Ami's former self for the Silver Millennium of something. Who is this girl, who is her parents? Could Mizuko be a future relative of Ami's?

Rei look back and forth at Ami and Mizuko and having esp Mizuko was not a former Ami but, the next generation like Chibiusa was the net gen of Usagi's. Yes it was all an familiar picture. Setsuna would not say anything as being a time soldier knowing the future can cause an unbalance to one's life. Both of them knew who this blue eye girl's origin. Minako and Co wanted to know are the images they saw are connected to the war on Mercury. If only she had a chance to talk with the girl if Ami had given Mianko a chance.

"Well I told you I am a citizen of mercury but that is all I am going to tell you a person that I am close to send me to get you. " That was enough for Ami; she needed a more information than that after all Ami did have reparative nightmares and a hand found her causing her to pass out. It must have some to do with the problem of Mercury, but who, how and why?

"Why is Claudius doing this? Who are your parents? Tell me" Ami put both hand on her should strongly demanding answers

"I told you I can't tell you everything, please stop" The girl said as Ami's grip was getting tighter

"Ami maybe there is reason why she can't tell you everything" Mamoru said

"I need to know strange things had been happening to me why"? Ami stay a strong grip on her unwilling to release her

"I can't tell stop it, please" The girl tears were falling and used a bit of her powers to break free and she ran with Ami behind her trail. Usagi and Co followed with Usagi calling out to Ami.

A man with chestnut brown hair and green eyes appear of nowhere and grabbed both Ami and Mizuko neither of them unable to break free; the man smirk at Ami with glare in his eyes and said "Hello, Queen Ami, let go back home" Ami recognize the voice, the eyes, and that face, recalling from her night mares which become e reality. She fainted while the man disappeared with both of them after glaring at the solar senshi.


End file.
